More than Dreams
by Midas
Summary: One year has passed since the defeat of Sephiroth, but Cloud has been having dreams of his past.........
1. Dreams

Yeah!!! This is my first fic so please don't be so harsh with me!!! I'll update as soon as possible and I don't care if only one person reads it or none, I'll continue updating!!! So, here we go:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter One: Dreams  
  
It has been only one year since the fight with Sephiroth. Everyone went into different directions. Cid went with Shera in Rocket Town and continued on his space travel project. Barret went with Marlene to North Corel to live there and soon everyone there started building houses instead of the tents. Vincent went back to Nibelheim and this time he didn't locked himself up in the basement but he tried to live a normal life. Red XIII (or Nanaki) went back to Cosmo Canyon to protect it like his father did one time long ago. Yuffie went back to Wutai very excited with all the materia that Cloud and his friends gave her. Cait Sith was turned off and Reeve has started rebuilding Midgar and he's looking for another source of power instead of the Mako. Cloud went to live to Kalm with Tifa and there they ran a bar called "7th Heaven" in memory of the one that was destroyed in Midgar.  
  
Ever since the fight with Sephiroth, Cloud has been having dreams of his past. Every single memory he had from his past have been on his dreams. Every single day of his life was in a dream, since the day he was born to today. That didn't bothered him until he saw that a cloaked figure was in all of his dreams and it was looking very closely at his memories. And then one night, the figure looked Cloud directly at his eyes and muttered:  
  
"Tuum O xekk qoka zuoq cufe." And then it disappeared and after that his dreams were normal, if you could say that.  
  
That happened a month ago. Now, they were in Costa del Sol in Cloud's Villa. They were having a party because a year ago they had defeated Sephiroth in the North Crater. Barret had left Marlene in the Hotel. He was having some drinks with Cid that Tifa prepared to them. They were really hard so they were drunk in no time. Vincent sat in a dark corner and amazingly talked a lot. Yuffie, like always, was jumping around and having fights with Cid.  
  
"Stop messing around kid! Can't you see we're trying to have some $@%& rest!" said Cid and then started to curse some more under his breath.  
  
"Oh, come on old man! Can't I express myself? I'm so happy because I can finally see you all!" and she continued jumping around.  
  
Cloud sat on a chair and he was getting really sleepy and annoyed by their usual fights so he said to everyone good night and went to get some rest.  
  
"Don't be fool Spike! We're barely beginning the party and you're going to sleep! Sometimes you really amaze me."  
  
Cloud didn't bother in answering back and went to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. =========================================================  
  
Tifa saw this and she got worried because Cloud lately has been having nightmares. A week ago, he just woke up sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Tifa asked Cloud.  
  
"Uhh, nothing, they're just dreams" answered Cloud.  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
". . I don't remember"  
  
'That's strange' thought Tifa 'Usually you remember your dreams, and even more your nightmares'.  
  
Tifa then served more drinks to Barret and Cid and went to the room with Cloud to check him. =========================================================  
  
Everything was dark. Cloud felt like he was floating in the middle of it if there was actually a middle. He felt that on his back was his Ultima Weapon and he was fully equipped with all the materia and items that he had before.  
  
'That's strange' thought Cloud. 'Why would I need my weapons in my dreams?' He decided not to put attention to this and he began to walk forward.  
  
He saw some monsters approaching him and he fought them easily. He smiled to himself because he has been training a lot lately, and started walking to their corpses to check if they had something useful. They had some potions and a lot of Gil.  
  
"Too bad this is just a dream or I would use this to buy me some stuff".  
  
Then he saw it. The cloaked figure. It was standing about 15 feet in front of him and had a long sword and it was in a battling position.  
  
=========================================================  
  
I know it's short but it's a start! I'll explain things later on and I promise, things will get more interesting later on. Please leave a review!!! 


	2. Revelations

Finally I finished Chapter 2!!! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters T_T.  
  
Oh yeah! '.' are thoughts and "." is talking. Let's continue with the story then.  
  
Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
--Cloud's Dream--  
  
The figure started talking to Cloud but he didn't understand a thing. Cloud could only see the figure's eyes and mouth, as if they were glowing in the Nothingness.  
  
"Tuum O xekk qoka zuoq cufe" the cloaked figure said to him again.  
  
"I don't understand" said Cloud.  
  
"... ... ..." The cloaked figure remained silent.  
  
"Who are you? "  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Answer me!" demanded Cloud. But still, the figure stood there, just watching him. Then finally it talked.  
  
"So, the 'great' Cloud Strife, I don't know how a pathetic being like you could actually kill Sephiroth." His voice send a chill to Cloud's bones even though he had listened to it before and it sounded strangely familiar.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Midas. I am one of the Essanth, the people of the 'dreams'. That's how you call them, right? 'Dreams'."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that the "dreams" are just a view you have from our world. I don't know how it happened in the beginning, but by dreaming you are giving life to our world. We, the Essanth, are the people you see in your dreams, but if you stop dreaming, then our world will be destroyed. Let's put it this way: You dream our life. If you dream, then our lives will continue. But I am SICK of being there and being so damn dependent of you humans. I am SICK of doing nothing. I am SICK of being trapped there but I can't do a thing to change otherwise. But not long ago, one of my allies, called Rimesna, found a way to be free. He found Sephiroth and he saw that he had great powers just like you so he decided to control Sephiroth and take over this world and free us. But you interfered and his plans were ruined. But I am here to continue on his plans to conquer your world and finally be free. It will all be possible thanks to you."  
  
"What? I won't help you!" Then Cloud grabbed his Ultima Weapon and stood in a battle position. "I'll stop you!"  
  
"Just like Sephiroth." said Midas moving his head disapprovingly, "He also fought us you know, the night before your little exploration back in Nibelheim 6 years ago. He did put up a good fight you know. He almost scratched me." Praya then started to laugh at the memory of Sephiroth battling him and Rimesna.  
  
"Shut up!!!" yelled Cloud at Praya.  
  
"I didn't believed that you actually bought the lies we gave you form Jenova controlling Sephiroth. Jenova was only a being we found on our way and we decided to take it on our journey. I remember it clearly. She pleaded to us that if we freed her, that she would do anything we wanted her to do. She really helped us a lot, fighting you and all. I talked to you through her." Now Cloud knew where he had heard his voice before. It was the voice of Jenova.  
  
"I could control you, some moments, like giving the Black Materia to Sephiroth, twice, and I talked to you, in your dreams. You remember, right?"  
  
"No! That was Zack!"  
  
"Oh, no Cloud. Zack's as good as dead. It was me that talked to you in Junon Harbor. (A/N: that voice in his head when he was sleeping). It was me that has been helping you all the way to get to Sephiroth and give him the Black Materia."  
  
"Do you remember the night that they captured at the building of ShinRa, and you went to sleep? By sleeping you revealed to me where you were so I told Rimesna to free you at once or our plans would be spoiled. I also told him to kill everyone that opposed him."  
  
"But when you killed him a year ago, I couldn't believe it. We had made it so far and you had to ruin it all. But then I saw the strength in you and I saw a second chance. Then I decided to study you, I was there, in your dreams, learning from you, learning from your memories so that when I claimed your body I would act normally to your friends. Then I would put them to sleep and use their bodies as well, except of course, Vincent."  
  
"Why not him?" asked Cloud confused.  
  
"Because he's already been controlled by one of us. Praya, one of my servers, is in his body and all he has to do is to wait me and remain silent. He has to do nothing to summarize it. He's been helping you to survive the battles you've had so far so that our plan works out perfectly. He has been waiting for me for a long time. When he went to sleep in his coffin for his sins, we attacked him and he lost. But we cannot kill a soul, but capture it and he's in our world now, trapped because he doesn't know how to exit it, but of course, why would I tell you how to free yourself and your little friend? That would be stupid."  
  
"You're lying".  
  
"No I'm not. You see, why would I lie to someone who's about to loose his body, his life, his world?" He said that with a smirk on his face and that only made Cloud more furious. He felt very confident that he would beat Cloud easily, if he had beat up Sephiroth before.  
  
"That would be cruel, even for me. Haven't you noticed that he's always silent, that he's always watching you? If you haven't, then you're stupid and it's not my problem."  
  
"This place we are in isn't your world or mine. It is called a Qüa-pori; every human has its own Qüa-pori. Right now, we're on your own, but that doesn't mean you have an advantage, oh no. As you can see, we are both fully equipped so that we can fight justly."  
  
After that he took off his cloak and he revealed his true self. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, he was about 6 feet tall, and pale skin. He had a long sword, of about 4 feet long, and it was curved at the end with a diamond edge so it could cut through everything.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Back at Cloud's Villa--  
  
Before entering the room, Tifa saw Vincent watching her very intently.  
  
'That's strange; I thought that he was asleep. Oh well, maybe I'll leave the poor man alone.' With that she continued her walking to the room but suddenly, Vincent was in front of her.  
  
"Jesus Christ Vincent! You scared the hell out of me!" yelled Tifa at him.  
  
"What are do you think you're doing?" asked coldly Vincent.  
  
"I'm going to check on Cloud."  
  
"Leave him alone. He needs some rest" said firmly Vincent.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm just going to see how he's doing." Asked pleadingly Tifa.  
  
'If I let her go, she'll ruin our plans' thought Vincent. But after that he felt really sleepy and he was soon on the floor asleep.  
  
Tifa finished casting Sleep and moved Vincent to his dark corner and headed back to the room. Then, she was looking at Cloud. He looked so peacefully when he was asleep.  
  
'Just like an angel' Tifa thought.  
  
Yes, she still had feelings for Cloud, but she still hadn't the courage to tell him, even though for the past year they've been living in the same house. She gave a little sigh and she was about to leave the room when she noticed that Cloud was talking in his dream and decided to hear more closely to know what was the dream about. As she was approaching him, she could see that he was sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
'Just like the other night' she thought and remembered that a week ago he had been on a state like this and that he hadn't remembered his dream.  
  
'Maybe I should wake him up' thought Tifa and went slowly towards Cloud.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Cloud's Qüa-pori-  
  
"I've already visited you once, you remember don't you? No, I don't think you do. A week ago, I talked to you but somehow you woke up before I could finish you off. But I've made that if you survive me, you won't remember that we talked or that we had had a fight. The only thing you will remember will be the darkness of your Qüa-pori, and now I'm here again, just in time to finish you."  
  
With this said, he lounged at Cloud with his sword but Cloud easily blocked the attack with his Ultima Weapon. As Cloud was about to counter attack, Midas quickly grabbed a knife he had hidden and he struck Cloud in his right arm. Blood spattered all over the 'floor' of the Qüa-pori and Cloud screamed in pain. But then he saw that the wound started to disappear and he grabbed the knife and threw it aside. He thought that he was invincible but then, Midas took him by the throat, and with one hand he took his Ultima Weapon and threw it aside and with the other he lifted him up in the air.  
  
"What, you already think you've won? Oh, no Cloud, this is far from over. I've already told you that I can't kill a soul. But what I can do is to weaken the soul as much as I can and then capture it in an Ylnho*. As you can see, you regenerate, that means that I can torture you as much as I please, and I will torture you a lot for ruining our plans before."  
  
Midas then took his sword and was about to stab Cloud at the stomach when suddenly, Cloud disappeared.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Back at Cloud's Villa  
  
Cloud woke up rapidly and breathing rapidly and heavily. Looking around, he saw Tifa with concerned eyes looking at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. You were asleep and I decided to check on you because you've been having nightmares and I saw that you were sweating and breathing heavily so I decided to wake you up."  
  
"...." Cloud remained silent trying to remember the dream.  
  
"What was the dream about?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud was still trying to remember the dream, but all he could remember was darkness.  
  
"I .. don't remember." He looked down disappointingly. "Damn, what's happening to me?!" he yelled and in frustration he punched the bed.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne**--  
  
Midas stood there, perplexed that he was about to beat Cloud and that he had disappeared. Then his rage began to increase and he started to shout at the Nothingness.  
  
"What?!?!?! Why did he wake up? I could've finished him off!! @{?#!!! $@#%#!!" (A/N: he's cursing in his language).  
  
Then behind him, appeared the figure of Praya. He had long red hair, with green eyes and somewhat pale skin. He was about 5 feet tall.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Midas without facing Praya. "You were supposed to not let anyone near Cloud. Why are you here?" he then faced Praya and shouted at him "EXPLAIN!!!"  
  
"..." Praya was terrified of his master, because when he became furious, he looked like a giant, even though that he was only a foot taller. But then, Praya began to explain "I was looking at everyone and they were in their own business. After a while, Tifa stood up and started to walk away from everyone. I thought that she was going to the bathroom or something, but she turned and started walking towards the room. I tried to stop her, but she used a sleep spell on me and that's why I'm here."  
  
"Idiot. Sometimes I don't know how you're still alive. When you wake up, be more careful. And next time, if anyone approaches Cloud when he's sleeping, terminate him or her, and make sure no one notices or our plans will be ruined."  
  
"Yes master." replied a terrified Praya. But then slowly, but surely, the fury of Midas disappeared and began to talk calmly.  
  
"But for now, we have some planning to do and some visiting to do too. Go, and go check 'them' just to make sure that 'they' are safely locked while we're not around. I've still some things to do."  
  
"Yes master." With this, Praya disappeared.  
  
"Don't think you've won Cloud. Sooner or later you'll have to rest and I will be here waiting for you. I've still got to do some things first." Midas then started to walk away from where once the Qüa-pori stood and after some steps, he said "Until our next meeting then." And he disappeared into the Nothingness.  
  
=========================================================  
  
*Ylnho: I'll explain this later and Cloud will discover what does it means.  
  
**Silamne: I'll also explain this later.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Wow, finally I finished chapter 2! 2,358 words, can you believe it!! I don't! It's the longest thing I've ever wrote! I'm so excited! I'm really sorry if there are many names and I confuse you, but if you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate in asking me!!! By the time you read this, I'll be doing Chapter 3 but it won't be a long time until I update it though!!! If you've read this far, it means you can still spare some time and leave a review!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
masamune: thanks, man, you're my first reviewer and I hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Chibi Sephy: My story is on a Favorite Story's list! Thanks a lot!  
  
Lazz: Oh, my second reviewer!!! I'm so happy! :) Thanks a lot and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Shadow And Light: My third reviewer!!! As you can see, there are still many things that Cloud nor you know, so don't think that I've spent all my ideas in this chapter. I've still got a lot of ideas and they will last for about 13 more chapters. Thanks for reviewing. See you soon! 


	3. Escaping

OK, so here goes Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy reading it! I decided not to put the dictionary thing coz it took a lot of space and if you forget a name or something, you can either write to me or look it up in other chapters. It's up to you, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
'.' are thoughts and "." is speaking and is passing of time.  
  
Chapter 3: Escaping  
  
--Cloud's Villa--  
  
Cloud and Tifa decided not to tell everyone about his little nightmares, since they were only dreams. Tifa then continued to serve more drinks to everyone and Cloud decided to take a seat and to talk to Red XIII about the planet and stuff. After some hours passed, Cloud noticed that in a dark corner, was Vincent asleep laid on the floor. He found it strange for Vincent to act like that and he went to ask Tifa about this.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly and continued with her explanation. "When I went to check on how you were doing, Vincent tried to stop me. He told me to leave you alone, that you needed the rest. As if he was going to convince me. He then stopped and he fell silent so I used the moment to put him to sleep. The effect should've been over some time ago though, but it's getting late, so I think he must've really fallen asleep."  
  
Cloud then looked at his watch and saw that it was around 4 a.m. and he silently agreed with Tifa. Even though it was really late, he felt as if it was midday. He felt really energetic and saw that everyone else were slowly falling asleep, so he told Tifa that he was going to take a walk around the beach.  
  
"Can I go with you?" asked Tifa.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm fine. I just want to think over some stuff. I'll be back before sunrise, so don't worry about me." Then he went to the door and swung it open and left rapidly.  
  
'Oh, well.' thought Tifa. 'I might as well take a rest for now and wait for him in the morning.' She then said to everyone good night and went to the room. She only got a groan from Barret in response. He lay still on the floor, exhausted from the talking and laughing and arguing with Cid (also from the drinks).  
  
Then Tifa slid on her nightgown and threw herself on a large bed and rapidly fell into a long awaited sleep.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
Midas stood there, waiting for her to go to sleep. She had ruined his plans too many times now and he was going to get some revenge for that. At last, a gate appeared in front of him. It was made of gold with a drawing of a big heart and face of a woman in the middle of it smiling softly at him.  
  
"Finally." He said and before entering the gate, he made sure that he had everything he needed for the encounter. He had his long sword, a little knife made of crystal, and at last, a little orb. He smiled to himself and entered the gate towards the Qüa-pori.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Tifa's Qüa-pori--  
  
Midas entered the Qüa-pori and saw Tifa in the middle of the room. A black cloud covered her meaning she was dreaming but he still could see her face, and she was really happy, meaning she was having pleasant dreams.  
  
"Let's have a little fun." said Midas as he entered the cloud into the dream of Tifa.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Tifa's Dream--  
  
She and Cloud where back at Cloud's Villa. They were talking about many things: of when they first met at Midgar, of their childhood years and finally, of their first date. Cloud told her every detail and she was amazed that he remembered everything. Then she gathered all the courage she had and said to him:  
  
"I love you." She had a great smile on her face because she had finally said what she felt for Cloud for a long time but still, she was very terrified if he didn't felt the same way.  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa, but I don't. I've always loved Aeris and will always love her." Cloud said this very coldly with no emotion showing on his face. Then Aeris suddenly appeared and she kissed Cloud on his lips very passionately.  
  
Tears started to form at Tifa's eyes but she held them back. Then Aeris started to talk.  
  
"I'm tired of being around you, Tifa. You've always acting so happy and cheering everybody around. Can't you cry?! Don't you know how to cry?!" Cloud watched as tears started to form under her eyes.  
  
"Let's see you cry then!!!" Aeris yelled at Tifa and she couldn't hold any longer the tears and she started to sob uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
"Not so tough anymore, eh Tifa?" said Cloud with a smirk on his face and he watched her sob on the floor. "What happened to all your happiness? Am I supposed to say something encouraging to you, like you always did? Looks like I missed your 'cheering up' classes!!!"  
  
Tifa couldn't hold it. She continued to sob on the floor and she wanted to stop and to yell something at Cloud and Aeris and maybe punch Cloud on the face, but she couldn't. All she could do was to sob on the floor and to listen to Cloud yelling more things at her and at Aeris laughs.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Beach--  
  
Cloud had been wandering some minutes but they seemed like an eternity. He was thinking about the dream. He wanted to know what it had been of because he felt that the dream was important.  
  
He was at the edge of the beach when he felt it. He felt that something bad was going to happen at his Villa and he needed to go back as soon as possible. Then he started to run back at Costa del Sol at full speed.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Tifa's Qüa-pori--  
  
The image of Cloud's Villa started to fade and was replaced by a great darkness, the darkness of her Qüa-pori. Aeris disappeared into the Nothingness and then Cloud slowly transformed into Midas and he held the crystal knife in his hand and the little orb in the other. Midas then looked at Tifa and she still was sobbing on the floor.  
  
Then Midas started to stab her with his knife until she was a corpse on the floor with blood swirling all around her.  
  
(KIDDING!!! It's just that I'm too damn stressed right now, with school starting and all that. Let's continue with the story then.)  
  
Midas took his knife and he cut his hand and, with the part of the knife with blood, he touched the little orb. It started to shine, and shine more until the light covered all the parts of the Qüa-pori except for Midas and Tifa. They both stood now in the light instead of the darkness of the Qüa- pori. Then Midas told softly to the little orb.  
  
"Sela sgût tiok Ylnho, omsuk nuz kiif siob-gat zio imba niqüa." He then turned to look at Tifa and a smirk came to his face as he finally added, "Nela gaq geuä muhgs-neqat di-qaüaq."  
  
Then all the light that surrounded them went back inside the Ylnho, (A/N: Yes, the little orb is the Ylnho) and one little crack appeared, and it shot the light back at Tifa and slowly, her soul went inside the Ylnho. Then the crack disappeared and it captured Tifa's soul inside it.  
  
Midas was happy. For, once in years, something happened accordingly to his plans. He then started to run out of the gates towards the Silamne.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
Midas went out the Golden Gate to find Praya waiting for him.  
  
"Take this" he said handing the Ylnho to Praya "and take it with the rest." Praya grabbed the Ylnho and nodded.  
  
"In your way, call Soüla and tell her to meet me here at once." (A/N: Its said Suula, Ok?)  
  
"Soüla? Are you sure we can trust her after what she has done?" said Praya with a disbelieving face.  
  
"Don't question me, just do it!!" yelled Midas at Praya.  
  
"Tell her to hurry or they'll discover us!" Praya nodded and started to run hurriedly at the Nothingness and disappeared. Meanwhile Midas started to get prepared for the upcoming battle.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Beach--  
  
Cloud was running back quickly at Costa del Sol. The nagging sensation that something bad was going to happen increased so he quickened his pace. He was almost flying, but only the fact that he was human made him not capable to fly. He then saw at the edge of the horizon Costa del Sol, approaching him very slowly.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
Midas was waiting impatiently for Soüla to appear, but she didn't. If she didn't hurried up, Cloud and his friends would start to suspect something and eventually, they would discover them.  
  
Finally, from the Nothingness, Soüla appeared. She had short blonde hair, with gray eyes and somewhat pale skin. She was about 5'6 and she wielded some daggers on her waist.  
  
"What is it that you want?" asked Soüla with a kind of bored face.  
  
"Your respect, for a start." said Midas with an irritated voice. "What I want is that you enter that gate" he then signaled the Golden Gate, "and to wake up."  
  
"Do you know what they'll do to me if they discover me?"  
  
"Nothing, for you won't be discovered. You'll act as normally as you can, and if you are indeed discovered, then I'll make sure you are locked for all the Eternity in an Ylnho in the Nothingness so that no one is ever going to be able to help you."  
  
At the mentioning of the Ylnho, Soüla stiffened. She had always feared Midas for he was the only owner of all the Ylnhoss that were ever made since the Beginning. Then a question entered her mind.  
  
"How do I know how this woman acts in front of everyone?" she sawed the picture of Tifa on the Golden Gate, "I've never seen nor talked to this woman. What if they suspect of me if I do something wrong?"  
  
"Do not worry, for I know her. I know how she acts, how she thinks, how she walks, everything of her, for I've been studying her for a long time."  
  
"But you know, not me! I don't suppose you're gonna tell me every little detail, for no being can remember all that with spoken words!" she started to sound panicked, thus Midas shouted at her.  
  
"Calm down!! I know how to pass you all my knowledge of her to you, but it is very risky. You have to be calmed, with no emotion on your mind or your heart. If you think of something while I'm using the Païma, well be both dead in a blink of an eye."  
  
"The Païma? We could get killed! Isn't there another way?"  
  
"Not that I have knowledge of. We have to get this done now, for my heart tells me that Cloud is nearing his Villa, where this woman dwells. If you don't calm now, I'll enter and take your place until I find someone else."  
  
She knew what he was meaning. He was going to kill her. No, even worse, he was going to trap her in an Ylnho.  
  
So she took some deep breaths and she cleared her mind and heart. She was in a total blankness and Midas took these moments to cast Païma. It was an Ancient magic that was used in the Beginning to transfer memories or any information from one being into another.  
  
A green aura surrounded him and in a second, all the memories he had from Tifa flashed in front of his eyes and left him forever, for he didn't needed anymore those memories. Then the aura went to Soüla and shot into her head. Midas was much weakened, because using the Païma needed great strength, both mentally and physically. He then knelt down into the floor of the Silamne and he closed his eyes and began to rest.  
  
Soüla hadn't ever felt anything like this. She felt as if her head would explode at any second for all the information that went into her head at the same moment. She felt dizzy, with nausea, and with a great headache. Then she slowly opened her eyes and saw Midas on the floor.  
  
She didn't distinguish him at the beginning, but after some moments of looking at him, she remembered. For some moments she even thought she was Tifa, but soon those thoughts went away and she remembered who she was and what she was going to do in some moments.  
  
"Go now." said Midas who was still on the floor. Soüla nodded and started to walk to the Golden Gate.  
  
"And make sure Cloud goes to sleep peacefully with no one bothering him; not now, for I am too weak to fight him." She nodded again and entered the Gate towards Tifa's Qüa-pori.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Costa del Sol--  
  
Cloud entered passed the entire town in a blink of an eye. He passed all the umbrellas, the stairs, the hotel, the material shop, the bar, and he reached the stairs to his Villa. It was early in the morning, so no one was in the streets to slow him down, which he was very grateful for.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Cloud's Villa--  
  
Tifa woke up slowly. As she opened her eyes, she felt nervous, for she hadn't ever been on the First World*. As she got up, she decided to clean herself a little bit and then start cooking some breakfast.  
  
'God, this is gonna be boring' she thought as the idea of cooking came to her head.  
  
She then went on the way to the bathroom and she knew where it was located, for all the knowledge that was given to her from Midas was going to be very useful right now. She then surveyed the next room and saw that everyone was still asleep. She saw Vincent on a corner and remembered what had happened the night before but remembered that he was on a task given by Midas so she couldn't wake him up yet, nor that she could, for he wasn't in the Qüa-pori, for sure. Then she entered the bathroom, closed the door, and started to clean her face and teeth.  
  
  
  
When Cloud entered the Villa, he noticed that everyone was still sleeping. He looked at Red and he was curled up on a corner. Barret and Cid were both on the floor of the little bar and were in a deep sleep. Vincent was still asleep on his little dark corner. Yuffie was on the room on a little bed. Tifa was nowhere to be seen and this made Cloud to worry a lot.  
  
"TIFA!" yelled Cloud around his house. "TIFA!!!" he yelled again. After waiting some moments, he heard the splashing of water coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Tifa!! Are you in there?" he then knocked the door many times so that she could be able to listen to him.  
  
"Just a sec!" she yelled from inside. Cloud felt relieved, because he thought something bad had happened to her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she got out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just had this feeling that something wrong had happened so I came as quickly as I could."  
  
"You didn't have to worry, Cloud. As you can see, everyone's alright. Why don't you go to wake everyone while I go to dress? And maybe you can ask Yuffie if she can help me, which I doubt she will."  
  
Cloud let out a small Ok, and he went to the living room. He first waked Red, who was very comfortable on the carpet.  
  
"What?" he said in a growl.  
  
"Come on, Red. Wake up! We're gonna have some breakfast." Mentioning this made Red to wake up instantly and he helped Cloud by going to wake everyone else up.  
  
"Please ask Yuffie if she can help Tifa at the kitchen." Red nodded and went inside the room and when he woke Yuffie, she almost strangled him, because she was having dreams of fighting beasts and he resembled them a lot.  
  
"Can you help Tifa at the kitchen, Yuffie?"  
  
"Yeah." She said with a bored face. She hated cooking and wasn't too good at it.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud went with Cid and Barret, who were still on the floor of the bar. They were in a deep sleep, and it was difficult to wake them up.  
  
"What the @#$% do you want, Spike?" asked an irritated Cid.  
  
"We're gonna have some breakfast, Cid. If you don't hurry, we're not gonna leave any food for you and you're not eating till lunch."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm up! Are you happy now?!"  
  
"What's happening?" asked Barret. He was still somewhat asleep and he didn't really cared what was happening. He just wanted to get more sleep.  
  
"Come on Barret! Wake up!!" Cloud was getting tired of this and he was really hungry. "You still have to get Marlene at the Inn, remember?"  
  
"Oh, shit, yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Spike!" he said as he ran hurriedly to the Inn to bring Marlene back to eat something.  
  
"Cloud, I don't think Vincent will wake up." Red said at Cloud.  
  
"Then leave him. If he doesn't wants to wake up, then we can't do a thing about that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where's Tifa?"  
  
"She's getting dressed. She's gonna come out soon, I hope, or I'm going to eat something before she cooks."  
  
After some minutes passed, Tifa called Yuffie from inside the room.  
  
"Coming!!" said Yuffie.  
  
When she entered the room, she saw that all the clothes were on the floor. When she saw Tifa, she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you forget how to get dressed or something?" asked mockingly Yuffie.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I did.' thought Tifa.  
  
"Come on, help me. I got stuck in all this clothes." She said and indeed she was. Her skirt was made a knot on her knees and her shirt was turned around.  
  
After some minutes of struggling and cursing, Yuffie and Tifa went out the room to find Barret who had already brought Marlene from the Inn, Red who was waiting patiently on the carpet, Cid, who went out to smoke, Cloud, who went to grab something to eat, because he's the impatient kind of guy, and Vincent who was still asleep.  
  
Tifa eyed Vincent who was still on his little corner and asked everyone:  
  
"What's wrong with Vincent? Why hasn't he waked up yet? The Sleep spell should be gone by now, and I see that everyone is also awake. Have you tried getting him up?"  
  
Red nodded and said, "I tried to wake him, but he seems to be in a deep sleep. I think we'll leave him sleep, if he doesn't want to wake anytime now."  
  
'Excellent. But I hope he gets up soon, so I can talk to him about what we're gonna do after this.' thought Tifa.  
  
Then Tifa and Yuffie went to cook and meanwhile the others started cleaning all the mess from last night. After about half an hour of cooking and cleaning, they started to eat. Tifa was marveled, for she hadn't ever tasted real food, not that she was going to tell them that, of course. Then they cleaned everything and, amazingly, Vincent got up.  
  
"You fool. You missed breakfast!" yelled Barret at Vincent.  
  
"Oh." said Vincent. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"I need to talk to you, Vincent." said Tifa. Vincent nodded and they went out to the bridge outside the Villa.  
  
Yuffie was jealous. She liked Vincent and the thought of him and Tifa together made her a little angry and jealous. Cloud, surprisingly, noticed this and went to talk to Yuffie.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuffie? You're jealous that Vincent and Tifa are together?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"No, I'm NOT!" she yelled at Cloud. "Besides, you should also be jealous."  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Yeah, you. I see Tifa likes you but you're so out of this world."  
  
"No, I don't think Tifa likes me. And what do you mean I'm out of this world?" saying that, he remembered his dream, what Midas had told him of not noticing Vincent watching him, but as soon as he remembered, he forgot it.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Yuffie in a worried tone. Cloud had opened his eyes widely when he remembered the dream, and had fallen.  
  
"Uhh, nothing, I'm fine." As he got up, Tifa and Vincent entered the Villa again.  
  
"What were you guys doing outside?" asked accusingly Yuffie.  
  
Vincent thought that Cloud had remembered and that he had told Yuffie about them and for the first time in a lot of years, Vincent fell afraid, for Cloud was far stronger than him. But as he saw Yuffie, and he saw jealousy in her eyes, he felt relieved.  
  
Vincent just glared at Yuffie coldly and went to the other side of the room, where the rest of the gang was.  
  
"Come on. We have something important to tell you all." said Tifa at Yuffie and Cloud.  
  
They were all gathered at the center of the living room. Tifa was in one side and Vincent was in another. Then they both yelled "Sleep!" and all the gang went to sleep.  
  
"Just as planned; they didn't suspect a thing." said Vincent.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Cloud's Qüa-pori--  
  
As Cloud closed his eyes to sleep, he remembered everything of last night, for the spell of Midas had worn out. He tried to scream, to run, to do anything, but to sleep. But he couldn't, for the Sleep spell was too powerful for him to endure. He knew that Midas was waiting for him on his Qüa-pori, but Cloud was prepared now. As he opened his eyes, he saw again the monsters that were coming to him. He fought them and he won and received two potions and again some Gil. Then he saw Midas, but this time, he knew what to do.  
  
"What have you done to Tifa?!" demanded an angry Cloud.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's on a 'cozy' place now." Midas began to laugh hysterically, thus enlarging the rage of Cloud.  
  
"Shut up!!!" and he lounged at Midas, Ultima Weapon on both of his hands. Midas just stood there, watching Cloud coming at him. When the Ultima Weapon was about to cut his throat, he grabbed it with one of his hands, the sword almost cutting it off. But Midas couldn't feel pain, nor did he notice that his hand was almost cut off his arm, for he was one of the First Essanth, the ones created by the Cetra when they went to sleep in the Beginning, thus he was immortal and couldn't feel pain.  
  
He had a smirk on his face and this confused Cloud a lot, for if a sword almost cuts your hand off you would be in a lot of pain.  
  
"What, do you think you could win so easily Cloud? I can't feel pain, for I am immortal but you, you can feel pain." He got out his sword, Octnode, and he stabbed it deep in Cloud's stomach. Blood started to come out of Cloud's mouth and he fell to the ground, deep in pain. Midas then took his sword out of Cloud, which started to heal immediately, and then kicked Cloud, pushing him far away along with Ultima Weapon. Cloud didn't had the wound anymore, but he felt weak, for the wound had been deep and his soul had been tortured. (A/N: he's the soul, so don't get confused).  
  
He stood up and saw that Midas was coming at him, with a little orb in his hand with the wound. Then a voice said to Cloud:  
  
"Run, or he will capture you in that orb, and I need you to escape, for I need you to fight him. He is a great threat, for he can destroy the Three Worlds. I need you to run to your right, for there is where the Gate is located." and the voice disappeared and Cloud didn't heard anything more, except the speaking of Midas. He then put the Ultima Weapon on his back and started to run to his right and Midas saw this and started to follow him. After some steps, he stopped and saw Cloud to disappear in the darkness of his Qüa-pori.  
  
Midas had a smirk on his face, for a plan he had made on his mind. He then took the Ylnho and he cleaned it, for his blood still covered it. He grabbed Octnode and went to the middle of the Qüa-pori. He held high Octnode and he 'stabbed' the Qüa-pori deep. He heard a scream and the room started to crack with light.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
Cloud went out of his Gate but he didn't stop to look, for he feared that Midas was coming after him. After passing more and more Gates he felt as if he was dying. He fell to the floor, twisting in pain, but he couldn't stop, or Midas would capture him. He got up and continued his run.  
  
  
  
Midas watched as Cloud went away into the Nothingness and got lost from sight. Then Soüla and Praya appeared him, for they went to sleep if Midas needed any help at all. Soüla started to run after Cloud, when she watched that he was escaping, but Midas stopped her.  
  
"If we let him escape, then our plans will be ruined. You know that we have to capture his soul in an Ylnho before you can wake up in the First World. Why don't you let me go after him?" asked an irritated Soüla.  
  
"He doesn't know where he is going, for he hasn't ever been on the Second World. Besides, he is no longer immortal." He said this with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked in unison Soüla and Praya.  
  
Midas just signaled them the Gate of Cloud's Qüa-pori and they both saw that the Gate was bleeding, for it was 'dead'.  
  
"If I kill his Qüa-pori, then he will be mortal so I can kill him. He will be known as the First Soul to die, for all souls go either to the First or Third Worlds. He will disappear into the Nothingness for all the Eternity!"  
  
"But if you killed his Qüa-pori, then you won't be able to wake up!"  
  
"Don't worry, for I know how to revive it. But first I must kill Cloud. Praya! Return to the First World and keep everyone asleep until I finish Cloud. Soüla! Go gather the rest of my servants and tell them to come here at once!" she nodded and disappeared. Praya just went away and entered a Dark Gate, obviously from Vincent, and he leaved Midas in the Nothingness.  
  
"So, Cloud. You're not safe anymore, now you're mortal. Don't worry, for I will find you soon and then, it will be the final battle for the Three Worlds." And he went back inside Cloud's Qüa-pori, leaving Cloud lost in the Nothingness.  
  
=========================================================  
  
*First World: the first world created, the Earth.  
  
Second World: the world of the Essanth, for it was created after the First World when the Cetra went to sleep.  
  
Third World: hehehehehe, think about it!!! (It will appear eventually, so don't worry if you don't know!!!)  
  
=========================================================  
  
Ok, 5,000 words! I'm very tired (I've just come out of school) and I want to thank some people:  
  
Chibi Sephy: Heh, thanks. He's my fav. Character, but he doesn't have a great ending.you'll see!!! ^_^''  
  
Prexistence: More will happen to Cloud, as you can see in this chap. I don't like to make him suffer, but if he doesn't suffers, then who will? Hope you liked this chapter. See you soon!!! And update your fic!!! Millenia: Why do you hate Midas?! He's my fav. Character (mainly because he looks a lot like me).  
  
See you all soon!!!! 


	4. Chasing

YAY!!! Today's my birthday! So I'm giving you the 4th Chapter! YOU should be the one giving me something, but that's not possible, is it?  
  
This chapter will be more around Midas and what's happening on Cloud's Villa. It's kinda short, coz I don't have too much to write about them! Well, actually I have, but it's gonna appear on later chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
'.' are thoughts, "." is speaking, and +++ is another Character's Point of View.  
  
Chapter 4: Chasing  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
Midas grew impatient, for he was waiting for the rest of his servants to arrive, but they didn't. "They should be here by now" said Midas.  
  
After a lot time of waiting, he went out of Cloud's Gate. Later, it was called the Bleeding Gate, for none of the Essanth had ever seen something like that since the Beginning, even though the Qüa-pori was revived, the Gate never completely healed and continued bleeding Light until the End of days.  
  
Midas was out to watch if they were anywhere in sight. After some moments of just watching at the Nothingness, he saw them.  
  
There were about 5 of his servants fighting a figure, not visible, for it was far away, almost lost in the Nothingness. He saw as the figure slowly, but surely, to defeat all of his servants, one by one, by slicing their throats with his sword or by stabbing at them too many times for a body to bear. He saw that the figure stood up at his full length, he was about 6'3" high, and was walking towards him. Midas just stood there, watching the figure approaching him until it finally spoke:  
  
"So we meet again, Midas." he had a serious tone in his voice, confident about itself and what he was doing here.  
  
"Iramsy, what a pleasant surprise!" said with sarcasm Midas. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I would've gathered all of my servants before to give you a pleasant welcome!" said Midas.  
  
It was now visible, and you could see that he was in a White Cloak, covering him entirely except for his face. He had green eyes and somewhat curly, short, brown hair. His skin was almost as pale as Midas's, but only by the help of the Sun, that was not true.  
  
"How many times have you interfered with me and my plans? They must be around 2, am I right? One time in the First Days and another about an hour ago." Iramsy just continued looking at him, with no expression somewhat on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying your freedom at the Second World. I never thought you were stupid enough to return to the Silamne. You know Soüla risked too much by doing that big favor to you. But don't think she's out of my servitude, for she's still loyal me."  
  
"She owes me her loyalty. Every Essanth on this pathetic World owe me their servitude, for I am their King."  
  
"Nay." said Iramsy. "Some are still fighting against you and your servants."  
  
"And they always loose, for they are too weak. They should blame the humans! They are the ones creating more and more of them, the Late Essanth*. But still, they are too weak to fight against us, the First and Second Essanth, for they are mortal, like humans." said Midas, disgusted at the thought of his people being like the humans.  
  
"Even if they are weak, they are appearing more and more, and one day they will win you and I'll finally destroy you."  
  
"How touching. My Creator wants to destroy me! Hah, I'd love to see HIM try!"  
  
"Shut up! I was the one that created you and you started this madness, and I'll be the one ending it before it goes out of hands!" Iramsy had anger and lust on his green eyes, emerald turning to ruby at talking to Midas.  
  
"Madness? Madness?!?!" asked an astonished Midas. "YOU were the one who started this all. YOU were the one who created me. YOU are the one that stopped and has been stopping my plans since the Beginning. If you would just stay out of my way, then there would be no more suffering."  
  
They just continued staring at each other and after a long time of silence at the Nothingness, Iramsy finally spoke.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You could destroy the Three Worlds if you continue this!"  
  
"To be free." said simply Midas.  
  
"Just for that? Just to be free, you've killed hundreds of people, not including my daughter!!! Why can't you stay at Peace at your World, like the rest of us have tried since the First Days?!"  
  
"Your daughter?" asked Midas and he was in a deep thought. "Oh, yes, I remember her. Do not worry, for she's still alive, like the rest of the Damned Souls**. You just have to look well, but if you find her, then she'll be at risk of dying, and she'll never see the Third World or her people." said Midas.  
  
Iramsy's eyes lightened, for he found out that his daughter was safe from physical damage, but from damage to her soul and mind, she was not.  
  
"You have no idea what power the Black Materia has."  
  
"Oh, I know well. I know damn well! If you remember to the First Days, I was the one who created it."  
  
"I remember perfectly, for I was the one that discovered you and luckily, stopped you before you destroyed the Two Worlds."*** He said this with a smile on his face, for he was successful by stopping Midas in the First Days.  
  
"Yes, but at what cost, Iramsy? At what cost did you saved the Two Worlds? You're a murderer, just like me! No wonder did I have gotten out like this, for my Creator was just like me. At least I kill slowly, one by one, human or Essanth. But you, you've killed more than anyone in Ages."  
  
"But at least, the Third World was created." Iramsy then started to remember when he had killed almost all of his people, and a tear slid down his cheek, but he had to do it or the Planet would've been destroyed. (A/N: I'm referring to the First World as the Planet from here on, Ok?)  
  
"Stop weeping!" said an angry Midas. He couldn't stand the fact that a First Being older than himself was crying. He didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed the moment, but he had no time to waste and Iramsy was only making him to slow down.  
  
"I suggest you to go find Cloud, for he is lost in the Silamne." Midas signals the way Cloud had went and continued. "I think he should reach The Great Gates by now, if he continued that road he was taking. If not, he's lost. He's out there, in the Nothingness, and you're just wasting your time here, for you cannot stop me, even you know that."  
  
"But at least I can try!" said defiantly Iramsy as he got up and draw his long sword made of crystal. Balor, it was named.  
  
"You shan't have the time or strength, for if you look behind you, my servants are gathering."  
  
Iramsy slowly turned around and he saw at least 50 Essanth, of the Middle Essanth since Midas was the only First among them, thus he was the King. He saw that the ones he had defeated before were there also. For the first time in Ages, Iramsy felt again fear, for he thought that not even with the help of Cloud would he win this deciding battle of the Three Worlds. He turned to look at Midas and saw that he had a smirk on his face. He knew that Iramsy felt afraid and was savoring this moment. Iramsy looked again the road to where Cloud had gone, then back at Midas.  
  
"This won't be the last time we meet, Midas. The Final Battle for the Three Worlds won't be too far from now and when it comes, I'll have the men necessary to finally defeat you."  
  
"And I will be prepared too, for not all my forces have yet gathered."  
  
Iramsy started to run down the road to look for Cloud, for he was lost in the Nothingness and he could get killed, for Iramsy noticed that the Bleeding Gate was Cloud's. He knew what this meant: that he was mortal and that he was in great danger.  
  
"Make haste Iramsy, for your time is running out!!!" yelled an amused Midas behind him. Midas didn't even try to stop Iramsy, for he knew that he was going to win, no matter what Iramsy did.  
  
Iramsy decided to ignore him and to continue with his search for Cloud, who again, will decide the fate of the Three Worlds.  
  
"Hope Destiny is on our side." said Iramsy to himself as he lost out of sight from Midas in the Nothingess.  
  
After some moments, Soüla appeared behind Midas, for she had come along with some other Second Essanth. Midas stopped laughing and turned serious again.  
  
"Follow him", said Midas, "And find out where Cloud is going. After you've done that, return here as soon as you can. I just want to know where he is, only that, you heard me? Don't do anything stupid like trying to kill them before, for I want to kill Cloud." Soüla nodded and started running towards the direction Iramsy had taken and disappeared from sight as she went down the road into the Nothingness.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Cloud's Villa--  
  
++Yuffie++  
  
Yuffie slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw everyone asleep and then remembered what had happened before. She couldn't believe it. Vincent and Tifa had just put them to sleep, which was very strange for her, since she didn't knew what was happening at the other Worlds.  
  
When she looked around, she found that Tifa was also asleep on the couch.  
  
'Maybe they've lost it' she said to herself. She saw that Vincent was on the bathroom and was about to come out, so she used this time to put on a Ribbon for the Sleep spell not to affect her. She closed her eyes as Vincent went out the bathroom and looked at everyone. He then started to talk:  
  
"Dibbë sgût Xuq-mef" Yuffie couldn't understand the words that Vincent was uttering, for it was a language far older than her. But she didn't cared and as she had expected, he casted a Sleep spell on everyone except for Tifa. He then went to prepare something to eat for himself and Yuffie used this moment to try and wake everyone up.  
  
She tried with Cloud, for he was the strongest of everyone and the leader, but he wouldn't wake up. Persistent she was, but she couldn't get what she wanted and instead, she tried to wake up Barret. But at this time Vincent saw her and casted a Sleep spell on her, but it didn't work. Yuffie saw that she was discovered and she didn't care about the rest of the gang right now. She just wanted to flee and save herself and then she would try and come back to save the others.  
  
She then started to run towards the door, and went out. She was going out Costa del Sol, but as she was reaching the gates of the city, Vincent appeared at the bridge and pulled out Death Penalty and fired at Yuffie. The bullets shot past her but one hit her on her leg. The pain was incredible. Yuffie started to slow down as she went out Costa del Sol and out of Vincent's sight and she fell on the grass and started to rest. After some moments of resting, she started to heal herself up with her Cure Materia  
  
++Vincent++  
  
He was very busy preparing some food for himself. As he was doing some sandwiches, he heard some noise behind him. He thought that it was probably one of the gang making noises when he/she was sleeping and he ignored it.  
  
"Rüq gonemt" he said moving his head disapprovingly. But then he heard it again and as he turned around, he saw Yuffie trying to wake up Barret. His first impulse was to put her again to sleep, but he saw that the spell had no effect and that Yuffie went out the Villa into the town.  
  
He then followed her and got out Death Penalty and started to shoot at her. Some bullets missed, but one hit her on her leg and she was slowing, but she soon got out of sight. He decided to leave her, for she wasn't very important but he had to be more careful to look out for her if she decided to come back for her friends, something he doubted a lot. He then entered again the Villa to continue his little lunch as if nothing had ever happened and wished that he was at the Silamne aiding his master.  
  
=========================================================  
  
*First Essanth: The first Essanth to be created; created by the Cetra. They appeared along with the Second World in the Begginning. They are immortal and have immense power and fighting skill.  
  
Second Essanth: The second Essanth to be created; created by the First Humans. They appeared when the First Humans went to sleep, not long after the death of almost all the Cetra, for few of them remained alive. They are immortal, for the power of the First Humans when they first appeared was almost that of the Cetra.  
  
Late Essanth: The third Essanth to be created; created by the present humans. They are mortal, for there are more and more humans appearing at the First World, (the humans getting weaker by the day, for the Planet hasn't enough energy to make them all strong) thus creating even more Late Essanth at the Second World.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
**Damned Souls: try to think which they are! Come on, you can do it!! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
***Two Worlds: In the Beginning, there were only Two Worlds, and later on, the Third was created. You'll see how it was created on another chapter.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Ok, about 2,000 words. Not too much of what I had expected, though!!! Special thanks to:  
  
Prexistence: THAT'S what you have to do when leaving a review!!! Giving me great ideas like killing Cloud! I haven't thought about it, but now that you mention it, I can do it!! Thanks for the idea!!! Millenia: NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, HE'S STILL MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Me-La Kenzu: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!!!  
  
=========================================================  
  
OK, I want to make a question. It's about the pairings. I don't really want to write about the ones I like, so you just tell me which ones you would like to be on this (you can either e-mail me or leave a review) coz I would like to know which ones does everyone prefer. Write to me ALL of the pairings, Ok? Every single one of them! And the Secondary ones, like if you prefer Cloud-Tifa, then your Secondary would be.Aeris! Just an example!! You'll have until January 25th, before I continue with Chapter 5!  
  
Please Read and Review!!! The Review button is down, you heard me? Down. You just have to press it with your mouse, which is, by any chance, at your hand, and then you write me if you liked it. If you didn't like it, I would appreciate that you should keep your comments to yourself, coz it's not nice from you to write stuff like that to others. See you all soon!!!  
  
Mithrandir505 


	5. Lost

Finally I ended Chapter 5!!! ^_^ so happy!  
  
'.' are thoughts and "." is speaking and ++++++ is another Character's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Square Enix, then I would own Final Fantasy VII, but given the circumstances, I do not, thus I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
We return on the story with Cloud! YAY! ^_^; Oh, well, let's see where he goes! :)  
  
Chapter 5: Lost  
  
=========================================================  
  
--At the Silamne--  
  
++Cloud++  
  
The killing pain had washed away from him as he continued running.  
  
He had his Ultima Weapon sheathed on his back and he could see in the corner of his eye that Midas's blood was still dropping from it, but he didn't had the time right now to clean it up, for he feared of his safety, and the safety of everyone else.  
  
He had been wandering around the Silamne for about an hour. He passed hundreds and hundreds of Gates, but he really didn't paid attention to them, he just wanted to continue running to get as far away as possible from Midas. He noticed that as he continued further and further into the Nothingness, there were less and less Gates.  
  
He suddenly stopped. He turned to look behind him, for he felt that someone was following him, and he didn't liked that idea at all, so he turned again and continued running but this time he quickened his pace until there were no Gates, only the Nothingness.  
  
He didn't liked being there, at the Silamne, for he felt as if he wasn't moving at all and that he would never get out of there.  
  
What was the strangest thing of all was that he felt familiar with the surroundings, almost as though as if he had been there before, but he couldn't have been there, for he would remember such a dark and hideous place for the rest of his life. But he decided to ignore the feeling and it disappeared as darkness in the light.  
  
He looked something far, far away. It looked as if it was at the edge of the Silamne, and indeed it was, but he didn't need to know that. He only needed to know how to get out of there, of that hateful place. So he started to walk towards the figures and maybe, to an exit.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--The Great Gates--  
  
He could distinguish two figures: the one on the right was as White as the Light, and the one at the left was almost as dark as the Nothingness itself. As he approached the figures, he saw that they were Gates. Not the normal ones, but tall ones, with runes all over them and light shining on the floor of the Silamne near them.  
  
He went to the right to check first the White one, for he was amazed by its fairness, and it had many drawings of people and the Planet. Gaëath, it was named among the Essanth, the Damned Gate. Cloud then started to look the runes it had and recognized them immediately.  
  
'Ancients' writing' thought Cloud, for he had seen them before in the Temple of the Ancients. But the strange thing was that he could understand only a little, for his soul was pure and was not in his body with other memories than those of the First Days. He then began to read:  
  
"Enck thi Yhiku ukï uquëfix he inhik thaj Vuhi," he read hardly, "weq thi Yhiku tugi punc inipaij unx thi Vüi aj uh thi ehtik jaxi ew thaj Vuhi."  
  
He couldn't understand what he was reading, but the thing was that he was READING Ancients' runes. He felt that he better not approach the Great Gate for now, for he felt as in danger when he was near it, even if the Ancients were the ones who created it.  
  
He then tried to look the other face of this Great Gate, for it was as though in middle of the air, with no walls holding it to its place. As he was about to look the other face, he noticed that he was in the front part of Gaëath again, as if he hadn't even tried to move, for he wasn't permitted to look further into the End of the Nothingness, for that was the border of it, and there was something else beyond it.  
  
He then turned to look to the Dark one, called Attëath, the First Gate, and he walked in front of it. It was taller than the other Great Gate, because it was almost as old as the Silamne itself, and almost as dark too. It had runes, but they were runes that Cloud couldn't understand, for he hadn't had the time in the First Days to learn such a complicated and old language.  
  
He felt safer here, in front of this Great Gate, thus he decided to enter it, for he hadn't another place to go. Cloud opened the Great Gate and started to walk inside it.  
  
And there was Light.  
  
Cloud was slowly engulfed into it. It was pulling him father inside the Great Gate. He was mesmerized by it, for in the Nothingness there is none but that of the Great Gates.  
  
He heard someone yell behind him, and he found the voice familiar, but he couldn't hear well, for all the noises seemed so far away, as if the person was going away to the Horizon. He couldn't turn his head to look who it was, for the Light was too strong and it had already engulfed him completely.  
  
++Iramsy++  
  
He was running as fast as he could, for he feared that Cloud might decide to enter Gaëath. As he was nearing the Great Gates, he saw that Cloud had decided to enter the other one, Attëath. He was a little bit relieved, for Cloud wasn't in any soon danger, but he began to worry as he thought of what would Cloud do once he reached the Second World.  
  
He began running faster than anyone before, but he was too late as he saw that the Light had already engulfed Cloud completely. He then began to shout at him:  
  
"Doëmn!!! DOËMN!!!" he knew that Cloud wouldn't understand, but he had to do anything to stop him from going to the Second World, so he yelled whatever came first to his mind.  
  
But it didn't work, for Iramsy knew that the Light was too strong to let go of Cloud and he probably wouldn't know who he was talking to. Iramsy saw as the Light engulfed Cloud completely and swallowed him and he disappeared as the Great Gate closed.  
  
He was having a great inner conflict right now. He knew that he was being followed, he could feel it, but he wouldn't dare confront the Follower right now, for he had not enough time because Cloud had went to a very dangerous place and he was in great peril. If he went after Cloud, then he would lead the Follower to Cloud, and put him in danger anyway.  
  
He decided to go after Cloud, or he would be lost at the Second World and that wouldn't be good at all. He turned to look behind him to see if he could look at the Follower, but he couldn't distinguish anything from miles around. He turned again facing the Great Gates and started to walk towards Attëath, swung open it and entered the Light as hurriedly as he could so that he could catch on with Cloud.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--The Second World--  
  
++Cloud++  
  
Then there was Darkness.  
  
As he saw, something green-grayish was nearing very rapidly to him and he couldn't move to dodge it, for he was in the middle of the air and what was approaching him was the ground.  
  
He felled face flat on it with a big bump and he broke his nose, blood spattering on the ground. He warily got up and saw that he didn't healed anymore, like he had done before in his second encounter with Midas. He wondered what had happened that made him not able to heal, but then decided to get out a Potion and drink it to recover.  
  
He looked at his surroundings. The Great Gate had disappeared, and there was little Light, for this place wasn't pure as the First or Third Worlds. But still, he could distinguish the grass.  
  
'Grass?' he thought. Yes, it was grass, but because of the Darkness, he could barely distinguish it. He touched it, feeling its coolness and soft surface. He grabbed some in his hand and tore it off. He saw it on his hand and saw that it instantly died and turned brown, for it wasn't anymore connected with the Second World and its life fled away into the Darkness.  
  
He got up and said to himself that he had to get out of there. He started to walk forwardly, and he looked around him to see if he could see something, but he saw nothing, for in this World, Darkness was what ruled and not Light as it had once in the Beginning.  
  
He started running for minutes and still he saw nothing. After more time of just wandering around, he saw a light. A dim light, it was. He felt like heading towards it for he didn't know where he was going for he was lost in the Second World.  
  
=========================================================  
  
*If you don't know something, don't worry, coz it's all gonna appear later on!!!  
  
=========================================================  
  
Prexistence: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing so goddamn fast!!! Millenia: Poor Midas :( Oh, well, let's see what happens next! :D  
  
=========================================================  
  
Woo Hoo! Finally finished Chapter 5!! :D Oh, well, I'm gonna continue with Ch. 6 then! Oh, and about the pairings, I'm going to put them the way I want, thanks for someone telling me that!!! See you soon then.  
  
Mithrandir505  
  
AKA: Cagón, Pinky, TheIntruder, The Shining Darkness, and Shadow of the Light!!! 


	6. Lëzdem

Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of things to do!!! Hope you enjoy reading it!! :P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Y_Y  
  
"..." is speaking, '...' is thinking, and +++ is another character's point of view.  
  
Chapter 6: Lëzdem  
  
--The Second World--  
  
Cloud continued walking on the large field towards the dim light. Right now, many questions were passing through his head. How was he here? How come this place held so many Darkness, and there were no stars to guide him? Where had the Great Gate gone? Where was he? Who was the one following him? How could he see, if there was no Light?  
  
He was in a deep thought and he didn't realized where he was heading to. As he continued walking, he heard the moving of water. He thought it was only his imagination, so he continued walking, but soon, the noise got louder and louder until he got inside a river that was passing by.  
  
As soon as he got his feet inside the cold water, for there was neither Sun nor Light to warm it up, his eyes grew about 2 times from the surprise. He looked down only to find out another thing: he wore a Grey Cloak. He was surprised by this and also that the fact that he hadn't noticed before he was wearing it. It was very light, soft and comfortable. He hadn't ever worn something as comfortable ever, except of course, for his SOLDIER uniform.  
  
He then went out of the river and looked that the water almost immediately to dry from his cloak. He continued to stare at it in amazement until he heard something behind him and it interrupted his train of thoughts.  
  
He could sense someone lurking behind him, so he turned his head to see who it was. He saw that the figure was wearing a Black Cloak, just like the one that Midas had. He saw that the man was about 5'9", had somewhat long black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, which looked even whiter by the fact that he was wearing a Black Cloak and had black hair.  
  
The figure was staring at Cloud with a mesmerized look on his face and a big smile too. Cloud felt familiar with this man, whoever he was, but he felt familiar with him and he couldn't remember where he had seen him. Cloud started to feel a little bit uncomfortable for how this man was acting and the way he looked at Cloud, and the feeling didn't go away until the man spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here? What might be so important to leave Gonën to come to Attem? Why did you came here, to a World of Darkness?"  
  
"I don't know how I ended up in here." he said, while glancing around him. "Where are we?" he asked at the cloaked man.  
  
"Hahahaha." he laughed somewhat mockingly as if Cloud was a simple ignorant, and indeed he was, for he hadn't been here in a long time and had forgotten all that he knew once in the First Days.  
  
"Thou are at Attem, also called the Second World; as you can see, Darkness rules here, for Holy has left a curse that will haunt us forever. It was once in the First Days fair, as it is now Gonêm. There was Light, there was peace, and there was happiness, but all of that was taken away from us as Holy was created and used." Cloud could see anger in his eyes as he said this.  
  
"What do you mean by 'us'?" asked Cloud.  
  
"We, the Essanth, of course." He was getting a bit annoyed at the ignorant questions Cloud was making, but then remembered that Cloud had forgotten all that.  
  
"We hate him, you know? Midas was his name, if I remember well. Attelas, we call him; the Dark Man, for he brought to us all of this Darkness by creating Meteor and bringing war upon the other Worlds to be free from this place."  
  
"Midas?" asked Cloud remembering the cloaked man, and by doing so, fear returned and grabbed Cloud entirely with his cold hands that sent a shiver down Cloud's spine.  
  
"Ay. Some of us still resist him. The Late Essanth, they are called, for I am a First, but I still help against their endless fight against him, for I do not want all this to be destroyed."  
  
"You are a First, a First Essanth?"  
  
"Ay, I was created by the Cetra. You can distinguish us by the way we are dressed. We, the First, are dressed with a Black Cloak. The Second are dressed in Grey Cloaks, and the Late are dressed in many ways, for the Present Humans dress like that. The Cetra are all dressed in White Cloaks, for they are the opposing of the First Essanth."  
  
Now Cloud saw that this man wielded a sword. Attelor, it was named among the Cetra, the Dark Sword, and indeed it was Dark, for Cloud was not able to see it because of the Black Cloak. He was only able to see it because of the hilt, for it was made of diamond and reflected the dim light to Cloud. Then he remembered why he was heading that direction and decided to ask this man what that light was, but was cut off as the man started to speak again.  
  
"I must leave, for I have other things to do. And I can see that someone else is coming this way, and he might be able to help you more than I do." he then got his hand inside one of the pocket of his Cloak and got out an orb.  
  
"Take this." he said handing the orb to Cloud. Cloud took it and stared at it, mesmerized by it beauty and perfection.  
  
"Take care of it, and use it wisely." he said while disappearing in the Darkness, for the First Essanth could travel any way they pleased on the Second World, either by walking or disappearing in thin air.  
  
When Cloud looked up to where the man once stood, he did not saw him there, and he got worried for he didn't knew where he was and that he could continue to be lost in Attem. But then he remembered what the man had said and he turned around to see who was coming towards him, and he saw a figure dressed in a White Cloak with Balor on his side. The man was about 6'3" feet high, with green eyes, somewhat curly, short brown hair, and rather pale skin.  
  
Iramsy felt relieved once he saw that Cloud was safe, but then he remembered that he saw a figure with a Black Cloak, and remembered that almost all of the First Essanth had disappeared and none have ever seen one more of them, except of course, Midas.  
  
"Who was the person that was before?" he asked demandingly to Cloud.  
  
"I don't know." He said, for the man hadn't said his name in their short meeting. Iramsy felt disappointed, for he really wanted to know who that man was, but then he saw the orb that was still in Cloud's hands and he recognized it immediately; it was an Ylnho. But how could Cloud get such a powerful and strange object in the middle of the Darkness? Surely Midas would not leave any of them dropped around there, so he asked Cloud.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked while signaling the Ylnho.  
  
"What?" said Cloud, but then he remembered that he had the orb and saw it once again.  
  
"That man gave it to me." he said.  
  
More was about to be asked, but suddenly, out from of nowhere, a figure appeared, covered completely by a Grey Cloak. It was about 5'5", but Cloud couldn't see the face of the figure, for the Grey Cloak wouldn't let him. Cloud then instantly guarded the Ylnho in the pocket of his Cloak and he unsheathed Ultima Weapon, for he remembered that the Second Essanth were dressed that way.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked menacingly at the woman.  
  
"It's me. Don't you remember me, Doëmn?" she asked, while signaling herself with both of her hands.  
  
"Stop!" Iramsy shouted at Cloud. Cloud turned to look at him with a questioning face, but he soon obeyed and he sheathed Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Aradia" said a happy Iramsy turning back to see the cloaked woman, for only he could see who was under the Holy Cloak, for she had many enemies and she needed to pass unnoticed on Attem. "How long has it been since the Lëzdem came into meeting?"  
  
Now, as Aradia figured that she was in good company and that they could protect her from any harm, decided to take off the hood of the Cloak and now Cloud could see that it was a woman on about her mid-30s, with long blondish-white hair, and purple eyes. He also saw that she had a bow and an arrow placed on her back.  
  
"Since Jomhä was captured, if I remember well." Cloud noticed a sadden expression on her face, and it soon went away but it lasted long for Cloud to notice.  
  
"Ay." said Iramsy. "Ages have passed since that happened, and ages have passed since I started looking for him. But I fear I cannot find him any more, for I sensed that Holy has been used once again, thus destroying the Ylnhoss, as in the First Days."  
  
"Yes, you are right. It has been used once again, for Midas was at work." saying this, she glanced at Cloud, who looked another way. Then she started to talk again, "Did you asked to the Yhiku* for any help, as I told you to?" asked Aradia, looking back at Iramsy.  
  
"Ay. I have, but I don't know if they got the message or even if they'll do something to help us. It would be a wise decision from them to do, because even if I'm the Lëzde of that World, their decision rests not on my hands, but on theirs. I sent a message with the last one that came. I did not go with her, for I was very busy looking for Jomhä."  
  
"She seemed really concerned on her daughter." continued Iramsy. "I saw that she still held strong feelings for the memories of her body and she didn't remember the First Days when I asked her about them. So I promised that I would find her daughter and that I would send her safely to the Third World, but she just wouldn't enter Gaëath, so I had to send her on a special task, that's what I told her for her to enter. I send her to tell the rest of the Yhiku to get prepared, for I could sense that a great fight was nearing."  
  
Aradia was listening very carefully and she seemed really interested on what Iramsy had just told her. She then remembered of someone they hadn't asked for help or even talked to in a long time.  
  
"Have you asked Agastü for help?" asked Aradia. Iramsy thought for a while to remember who she was talking about and then he answered.  
  
"Nay; we could use his help, for he is the last of the Alarka. But he can't help us, for a spell was used in him for what he did..."  
  
Now Cloud was in deep thought as the Lëzdem continued talking. He could've put attention, but he didn't, even though that what they were talking was of a great matter of importance.  
  
Was Aeris the last Cetra that had died? Yes, she was. He remembered that Hojo had told him and everyone that. Then why did Iramsy said that she was waiting for her daughter? Maybe it wasn't Aeris at all, but Aeris might also have a daughter... No, she would've told him that. Another question was, why did he felt so familiar among these people around him?  
  
He could not continue to keep silent anymore, for many were the questions that ran through his head, so he tried to speak as the Lëzdem stopped talking.  
  
"...what is done is done. We can't do a thing to change that, what is important is what is happening now, in the present. So we have to find another source of help, or we'll have to fight on our own." said Aradia.  
  
"I know who might help us. They..." he was about to tell who they could ask for help, but Cloud cleared his throat to call some attention from them, and indeed it worked, for both of them turned to stare at him quizzically. He then started to ask things about where were they and things like that, but Aradia didn't really put any attention on what was asking Cloud, for she wanted to do something else than to listen to some unimportant questions that would be answered later on. She then talked mentally to Iramsy, for the Lëzdem could communicate like this in a time of help or to avoid eavesdropping.  
  
"Do you think Midas is still at Cloud's Qüa-pori?" she asked in her language that I now hold knowledge of and can translate it to you.  
  
"I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was at the Silamne with his servants." He thought for a while and noticed that it was a strange question. "Why do you ask me that?" he asked in reply.  
  
Aradia decided to ignore Irmasy and she walked up to Cloud and he was very confused. She then extended her hand and she put it on his face and he felt a great pain pass through his body and then disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cloud heard in his head before everything went dark and he fell to the floor.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Cloud's Qüa-pori--  
  
Midas entered once again the Qüa-pori to look for something he had lost sometime ago. He saw it and was about to pick it up when he felt that something was wrong. Images from Aradia entered his head and he knew that he was not safe there anymore, so he started to run towards the Gate, but he was too late as he felt a grain pain in his whole body and he collapsed on the floor of the Qüa-pori.  
  
He felt as if he was dying. Even worse, he wanted to die, for the pain that was inflicted in his body was too great to bear, for he hadn't felt pain in a long time and it felt even worse. He felt as if he was being cut a million times all around his body. He felt as if needles were piercing all of his internal organs. He felt as if all his guts were being taken out. He felt far worse than dying.  
  
But he couldn't stay there, he had to continue. So he crawled to the Gate and finally went out, free from the pain, but full of anger and hunger for vengeance.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Attem--  
  
While Cloud lay unconscious on the floor of the Second World, Iramsy and Aradia were now talking normally of who would they ask for help, and at last Iramsy told Aradia who it would be. She agreed with him, for they could be of great help, but then a question entered her head.  
  
"How are we going to free them? We can only do that if we have blood from Midas, but I can see we do not hold on our hands any of it."  
  
"Ay, we do have." said Iramsy, while signaling Ultima Weapon and Aradia could see that some blood was still on the edge of it. Aradia then understood and went over to wake up Cloud, for they weren't' safe there and she could sense it.  
  
"Cloud, wake up." she said with her voice. He instantly opened his eyes, and was about to back off from her, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile and he felt calm, like a baby on his mother's arms, safe from any harm and happy.  
  
"Come on, we have a long way to walk." she said while getting up and started to walk. Cloud then also got up and started to follow them and asked them one question:  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To free the Damned Souls." said Iramsy without even turning to look at him, and they continued their pace towards the dim light that was in front of them.  
  
++The Follower++  
  
Eyes locked on the little group heading northward.  
  
Ears heard of their planning and their direction.  
  
And Mind created a plan...  
  
=========================================================  
  
*Notice that Yhiku is also named at the Great Gate, Gaëath. Don't think that I'm just putting in random words! I DO know what's saying there!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
**As always, everything will be explained later and let's just hope that you remember when it comes out!! :P  
  
=========================================================  
  
FINALLY!!! :P Oh, well, hope you liked it! Special thanks to:  
  
Prexistence: I'll take that! *takes the map and puts it in the paper shredder* Bwahahahahaha!!! And thanks for letting me use Aradia, and I hope you liked this chapter! (Especially the part with Midas) :D ;)  
  
Ah-choo: :D SOMEONE answered!!! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Shadow And Light: That means I can kill him? Also, thanks for reviewing the other chapters!!!  
  
Lestat-Vincent: thanks! Hope you liked this chapter, and continue reviewing! :P  
  
=========================================================  
  
To the ones that haven't noticed, I DON'T OWN ARADIA!! Prexistence does! :( So leave me alone and go bother her!! :P 


	7. Ylnhoss

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters!!! I also don't own Aradia!!  
  
Chapter 7: Ylnhoss  
  
--Attem--  
  
Cloud continued walking behind his new journey companions. They were walking really fast and they left him some steps behind, for they wanted to reach Ylnmën as soon as they could. Cloud did not know why he was following these people, but he felt familiar and safe with them, and they hadn't tried to hurt him, except, of course, the thing that Aradia had done to him before. He then decided to ask why she had done that.  
  
While he was struggling with himself to ask or not, the Lëzdem were having a mind talk just like before.  
  
"We are lucky that Midas hasn't found out what Doëmn is." said Aradia to Iramsy.  
  
"Ay, we are. Luckily for us, he only thinks of Doëmn as a First Human, but if he finds out that he is a........." but he couldn't finish his sentence, for he was interrupted again by Cloud, who wanted to know the answers now, and not later.  
  
"Hey!........." he said but stopped, for he was going to start talking and asking questions, but now he realized that he did not know the names of these individuals. He did know......... Aradia. That was her name, right? Yes, he had heard the man that was in a White Cloak in front of him, to say it, but he did not know this man's name. Iramsy wanted to ignore him, but he could not, for Cloud is indeed stubborn and important, so he asked.  
  
"What is it that thou wish, Doëmn?" asked Iramsy, stopping and turning to face Cloud.  
  
Cloud got startled by the fact that they had finally stopped to listen to him, "I was just wondering what was that you had done to me back there?"  
  
At this question, Aradia had a smile on her face. Iramsy did not really knew why had Aradia done that too, but at least he had an idea of why had she done that.  
  
"I did that because," she turned to face Cloud. "Midas has to suffer. Midas needs to suffer. Midas........." but she could not continue for her anger was too great. She said which such a fury on her eyes but also a smile on her lips, meaning that she had finally got somewhat of a revenge on Attelas. "I did that because, I needed to know where was he. I did that because, I wanted to see what had happened to your Qüa-pori, but now I know, and I also know that we need to be extra careful, for the Follower is near and especially you, Doëmn, need to be more careful."  
  
"Ay, you need to." finally said Iramsy. "If thou get killed, then Daëath will appear and the Fourth World, Emmën, will also appear. But if it appears, then all of thy people will go there when they die and leave Aradia all alone, just as we, the Yhiku, did once in the First Days."  
  
"Why do you call me Doëmn? I don't understand that." asked Cloud, for his previous question had been answered.  
  
"We shall tell thee the answer to that later on. Do you have any more questions?" asked Iramsy.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked at Iramsy.  
  
"The Essanth and the Yhiku, my people, both call me Iramsy, the Man of Light. But some of the Yhiku call me Fajï (fad-gee) and thou can also call me like that. Any more questions?" this time, Cloud only shook his head, for no more questions dwelled in there.  
  
"Let's continue our path over to Ylnmën then." Said Aradia and the Lëzdem continued walking over to the dim light that was about 50 feet in front of them. This shocked Cloud also, for he hadn't noticed how close they were of it, but he soon continued walking also, behind the Lëzdem.  
  
=========================================================  
  
--Ylnmën--  
  
Cloud noticed that the dim light did not come from a source, but by four. And he recognized what they were, for he had just gotten one of them: an Ylnho.  
  
The little group walked in front of the four Ylnhoss. They needed to free the Damned Souls, for they needed their help as soon as they could to battle Midas and his servants. Suddenly, Aradia stopped and so did Iramsy. Cloud continued walking, as if nothing had happened but after some steps, he noticed that the Lëzdem had stopped walking some feet behind him and he turned to look why did they had stopped. He saw them there, standing, watching him, and he was about to ask them why did they had stopped, when he heard a voice on his head.  
  
"Just continue walking towards the Ylnhoss. Don't worry; we won't move from here, we're just watching around to see if we can distinguish the Follower on the Darkness. Now go on, and just touch with your sword the Ylnhoss, for they are activated and deactivated with the same blood." He tried to see who was the one talking to him on his head, but they weren't facing him anymore, for they were surveying their surroundings with their eyes and ears, looking for the Follower. Cloud then decided to walk towards the Ylnhoss and to see what happened, for he did not know what were inside them yet, for the Lëzdem ahdn't got the time to tell him this.  
  
He unsheathed Ultima Weapon and saw that still some blood dripped from the crystal blade, for in the Darkness, not all that had gotten wet dried, and not all that was dry got wet, for time did not affected this place.  
  
He then walked to the Ylnho that was closest to him, the one to his left, and touched it with the part of his sword with Midasa blood. A little crack appeared on the orb and out of it, came out Light until there was no more inside it and the orb became empty as it lost its fairness, the Light it had inside. Now Cloud was somewhat blind, for the Light was too strong now in the Darkness and he could not see in a while.  
  
When he recovered his view, he saw a figure that was laid in front of him, on Ylnmënna floor. He could only see that this figure was somewhat tall, but not taller than him. After some time of struggling with the change from Light to Darkness, his eyes adapted to this, and he could see the person that was in front of him again after some time of being separated.  
  
"Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed, shocked to see his childhood friend here. She groaned a little, for she had been having nightmares when she was inside the Ylnho, which she will never again have the strength to tell what they were about. Cloud grabbed Tifa, one arm in the legs and the other one the neck, stood up, and started walking to where the Lëzde* stood, to leave Tifa with him and to continue freeing the rest of the Damned Souls.  
  
Iramsy turned to look at Cloud who was coming to him and saw that he had another person on his arms.  
  
'Surely one of the Gatiok,' thought Iramsy. And indeed it was, for he was able to see that one of the Ylnhoss had stopped glowing in the Darkness and was laid on the floor, without use for all the Eternity and it would be left unbothered, for all the Essanth feared of Ylnmën and its surroundings and would not dare dwell near the land for a long time, even though there were no more Ylnhoss there, they felt as if the Land was cursed, thus they named it like that, Ylnmën, the Damned Land.  
  
As Cloud was nearing the Lëzde, he noticed that Tifa was dressed in her usual clothing. He found it strange, for he was dressed in a Grey Cloak and she was not, and he thought that maybe she was like him, in a way. Nay, he was wrong. But he didn't hold knowledge of this right now and he did not needed to know, for it will all be explained to him later on. Before he noticed, he was in front of the Iramsy, already handing Tifa to him. But before he could ask anything, Iramsy interrupted him, for he knew what was passing through Cloud's mind and there was no need to rush things.  
  
"Thou must not worry, for thy questions will be answered later on. Now go, and free thy friends, who are still trapped on the Ylnhoss. And waste no time, for we are running thin of it." after he said this, he put Tifa down on the floor, careful to not to wake her up, for she needed to rest and he knew how it felt to be trapped on an Ylnho.  
  
Cloud understood what he meant and went in front of the rest of the Ylnhoss and he unsheathed Ultima Weapon. He then passed the tip of it in the three remaining Ylnhoss, one after the other to save time.  
  
From the second Ylnho, the one after the Tifa's Ylnho came out Vincent, the one and only Vincent. He was still dressed as his body was now in Gonêm, but he had not the claw on his hand, for the souls are pure and have no defect on their structures whatsoever, even if their bodies are totally in ruins, the souls remain untouched. He decided to leave him there on Ylnmënna floor until he got up.  
  
Then he moved to see who had gotten out from the third Ylnho, and out of it appeared someone he hadn't heard of or seen in a long time: Sephiroth. He wasn't dressed in his black clothing anymore, but in a Grey Cloak, just as Cloud did. Ay, it was the real Sephiroth, and nay, he wasn't mad or controlled by someone else anymore. But Cloud couldn't trust that easily, but he saw that Sephiroth was unconscious, so he decided to leave him there and continued to walk over to the fourth and last Ylnho.  
  
And out of it came the last person he expected there to be.  
  
=========================================================  
  
I'll just tell you this: on Cetrish and Essanthë grammar, when something is of another person, place, thing, or animal, an 'a' is added. But if the word is on plural, then an 'ë' is added. We can see this in Midasa, Ylnmënna, and Essanthë.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Prexistence: hope you liked this chapter and continue reviewing!!! :D And hurry up with your story!! :D (Maybe I should hurry with mine) :P  
  
Chibi Sephy: Wow, so many reviews in a day!! ^_^ Here's my response for every one of them: 1) What is kaikoii? :P I was looking at it on the dictionary but I didn't found it! :D Please tell me later, on the review, of course ;) 2) Thanks for the birthday present! Also, I did make the language of the Cetra and of the Essanth. Lol, I even imagined you trying to say it. Maybe I should say how you must be supposed to say it. Nah, probably not! And about 'Dark Vincent', well he's a bad guy now, isn't he? 3) Lol, yeah, a lot happens to him. 4) Yes, master, I will master!! :P and thanks for encouraging me on writing an original fic. I had thought about doing it, but I wanted to write a fic of FF 7, and my thoughts all fitted on the plot and everything of the game, so I did it on it! :D  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter and continue reviewing! Later!  
  
=========================================================  
  
Also, if anyone wants to talk to me, I spend almost all day on MSN Messenger, so if you want to talk to me or just say Hi, I'm always there, just for you to know! :P Anyway, please r/r, and wait for the next chapter!!  
  
Mithrandir505 


	8. Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, or Aradia!!! But I do own Midas :D yay!  
  
"..." is speaking and '...' are thoughts and ++ is another character's point of view and \\\ is back to third person point of view.  
  
Chapter 8: Free  
  
--Ylnmën--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
'And out of it came the last person he expected there to be.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
And indeed it was a surprise and shock to find her there, for he thought of her dead, a long time ago.  
  
Aeris.  
  
Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it a trick from the lack of Light that played on his kimpalë eyes? Ay, it might be, so he started to rub them, to blink many times, and finally, to close them but after some time, he opened them again, and still he saw Aeris, lying on Ylnmënna floor, dressed on an White Cloak, and as beautiful as ever. He would've just let her there lying on the floor because of his astonishment, but if it wasn't for Iramsy, he might've done that.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Pick her up from there, and bring her here so I can restore her and also, bring the rest of the Gatiok, and make haste!" he did not do anything to Tifa for she needed the rest and to recover from what had been done to her, was beyond his skills. Cloud then turned to look back at Aeris, just to make sure if it was her again, before very slowly, bended down and picked her up and started to carry her over to the Lëzde.  
  
He could feel her soft skin that he last touched when he left her on the lake at the City of the Ancients. He missed her so much, that much that he hadn't dated anyone else. Ay, he still loved her, but he had started to loose hope when she died, thus he started to notice someone else in his life: Tifa. But now that they were back together, nothing was going to break them apart again, was there?  
  
While all of these things passed through his head, Aradia was seeing at the horizon, hoping to see the Follower, and either to capture her or kill her, for she was a threat to all of them if she told Midas of their whereabouts and of their planning. Aradia preferred to capture her, for many reasons, but also to save one of the Lëzdelema, for she was one of few. But soon, she sensed something up ahead, and she immediately got out Eön and many Eönevuil, for she wanted to see if she could hit her or not, and she shooted them all at the same time, and she saw as they disappeared in the Darkness, hoping that she could hit the Follower and also hoping to not hit her. She watched as all of her arrows disappeared in the Darkness.  
  
++The Follower++  
  
She was looking at them far away, probably 50 feet away from where they stood now. She started to start walking towards them but Destiny tricked her, for a stone was on her path, a stone with its own history and way to get to that place. Who knows if it was put there or was moved by the walking of a beast or Essanth or even by a Lëzde in the Nirkara? Only did Destiny know that. Thus she stepped on it and she fell, thus making noise and alerting Aradia. She just in time got up to see Aradia taking out Eön. But all of this passed in a matter of seconds, for the arrows were in front of her now, probably some 6 feet away from her body. But the Lëzdelema were known because of their agility and speed, and she went out of their way and they passed beside her face only to fall to the ground, burying themselves deep, for the strength that was put on them was great.  
  
After all of this happened, she was shocked, full of awe, for she didn't remembered that Aradia was such a good marksman. But from now on she would be more careful, or she would spoil all of Midasa plans and she could be damned to an Eternity of pain and oblivion, out on the Nothingness.  
  
++Aradia++  
  
She felt that she missed. She knew that, for her arrows were somewhat connected with her, thus she could know when she missed and when she did hit her target. She decided to stay in watch for a little longer, until they were ready to leave.  
  
++Cloud++  
  
He reached where Iramsy was kneeling besides Tifa, and he placed Aeris softly one the ground, trying not to wake her up. He gave her one last glance, before going over to take Vincent and Sephiroth over to where everyone was reunited. After some time of struggling with their bodies, he reached a conclusion: They did weigh a lot.  
  
"Great time to notice that," he said to himself. And somehow, a strange miracle happened: his mind worked, thus he created a plan. And that great plan was: to take body by body, for he was taking them both at the same time, therefore, the struggle was even greater and it would take a lot of strength of him just to take the bodies a little closer to the group.  
  
While a something incredible was happening over where Cloud was (the plan), Iramsy was staring at Aeris. He could not believe he would finally see her. He hadn't seen her since the Nirkara, where she was murdered by another Yhiku, a controlled Yhiku that is. But he waited for her at Gaëath, but she did never showed up, and he was sad, for he thought that maybe she had been used to make another body or another living thing, but now he knew that it was not true, and that they could be together as a family as they once did in the First Days.  
  
He then went over to her, and touched the palms of her hands, and he started to pass energy over to her, for that is the way the Yhiku once did in the First Days to pass energy to one that truly needed it, and now, Aeris needed it a lot more than him, for to be trapped in an Ylnho takes more energy than to fight endlessly against Onostë or any of the Fadamta. But he had almost an endless energy inside him, for that is how the Lëzdem are, thus he could now recover all of the Gatiok, and they could leave as soon as possible.  
  
Cloud grabbed Vincent from the feet and started to drag him. He then left him besides Tifa and then he went over to take Sephiroth too. He hesitated for a moment, for he did not trusted him yet, but still, he needed help and Cloud wanted to know also the truth of what has been happening all of these years. He then brought him besides Vincent and he let them there and went over to talk to Iramsy.  
  
Cloud stared at Iramsy as he was looking at Aeris. He found it strange indeed, for he hadn't saw Iramsy to act like that before, in the short time they had met. But Iramsy sensed of what was happening, for a Lëzde could sense all of that that was happening around him, sense, that is, but not see nor hear nor touch. Thus, he asked.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you, Doëmn?"  
  
"Will you finally tell me what is going on?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Nay." Said Iramsy, but he soon looked the disappointed look on Cloud's face, thus he added. "For they also deserve the explanation, just as you do. Thus, thou must wait, until they get up and I can finally speak to them."  
  
Cloud remained silent. He then turned to look at Aradia who was still looking into the Darkness, as if hypnotized by it. He decided to leave her, for he wanted to know what was going to do Iramsy to the rest of the Gatiok. When he turned to look, Iramsy had already moved up to where Sephiroth and Vincent where, touching both of their foreheads with his hands, and then, out his palms, an onostë-like Light came out and entered their minds and souls and bodies. But as Sephiroth no longer owned a body, thus it just made him stronger, in soul strength that is.  
  
++Aeris++  
  
Even if she was the last one freed from the Ylnho, she was the one in which Iramsy used more energy, for he wanted to speak to her as quickly as possible, thus he used on her a lot more of energy than usual and she woke up from her slumber.  
  
She opened her eyes. 'What had happened?' she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was that she was at Balkëj, praying for Holy until she saw someone standing in front of her, and when she opened them up, she saw no one, for she was at her Qüa-pori and the man that was standing in front of her moved just behind her to trap her on an Ylnho and to flee, for he had ordered Rimesna to kill the body as soon as he could, so that would create only hatred and loathing from Cloud towards Sephiroth, thus making him to go after Sephiroth and their plans could then be fulfilled.  
  
She saw the Darkness again. But not the Darkness from the Ylnho, but a different one, for the one at the Ylnho was void and lacked of sound and movement. But this one was quite different, for she could see and feel some things, like the grass and rocks and air. She then started to get up very slowly and she felt really dizzy, but at the end, she could finally stand up and started to look at her surroundings.  
  
The first thing she saw was Tifa. She was right besides her, but Aeris didn't looked down, thus she stumbled with her, kind of waking her up, and that was bad, for Tifa needed the rest and she was being disturbed. Aeris then apologized under her breath, and was about to shake Tifa to wake up, but some hands stopped her before doing that. She turned to look who had been, and she saw a very familiar face: Iramsy. But as soon as she was about to ask something, someone else hugged her tightly, and she saw that it was Cloud and she was glad, for she finally saw him once again. They kept hugging until someone else woke up.........  
  
++Tifa++  
  
Aeris stumble with her body had made her to woke up from her rest. She was about to scream, for she remembered what had happened before with her little encounter with Midas, thus she was afraid of everything. But as she opened her eyes, she saw Cloud, and she was glad. But as she saw who was he hugging, she felt like crying, for her nightmare had came true, and she did not wanted that to happen, but she was happy for the both of them, for they had finally found each other and they would be happy forever, and that was good, but bad also for her.  
  
She then got up with tears forming in her eyes but she soon cleaned them up with her hand, and she saw that Cloud had noticed that Tifa was up as well, thus he broke the hug, and he went over to where Tifa was, and he hugged her again, for he was worried of what had happened before, and this caught her by surprise, for she thought that he was only going to ask things and to be happy that she was safe, and then he would return over to Aeris and probably kiss her.  
  
The mere thought of that made her to have even more desire to cry. But she resisted and she just returned back the hug and she said to him in the ear.  
  
"Glad to know you're safe."  
  
"Me too." he responded. "I was really worried about you."  
  
"Why? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon." And he broke the hug and he walked over to where Iramsy was, for he wanted to know what is going on and as everyone else was awake, he decided to ask onece again.  
  
"Nay" Tifa heard the man say. "Haven't thou noticed that Vincent and Sephiroth are still asleep?" at the mentioning of Sephiroth's name, Tifa shrugged and she was afraid. Could it have been true what she had just heard? Sephiroth? Here? Now? He was alive? She needed to know, thus she turned to look and she saw that someone was laid on the ground, still asleep. She walked over to the figure and saw that it was Vincent, but she found it strange that he had not the claw on his hand, but that was not of great importance now. When she turned to look at the other figure, she saw that it was indeed Sephiroth and she was about to scream, but she covered her mouth with her left hand and with her right one she signaled at Sephiroth and she said.  
  
"What is he doing here?!?!" she asked frantically, almost yelling.  
  
"Calm down, Tifa." said Cloud. "Everything's gonna be explained later, right?"he said while turning to look at Iramsy.  
  
"Indeed. Do not be afraid I shall say. And he won't harm thee, for he does not know thee and what thou have done in the past. But be weary, for he will not trust us immediately, for he was hurted and tortured and threatened before being captured in an Ylnho, thus he will try to attack us first, but afraid you must not be!; for his sword I have kept with me since his battle with Midas and Rimesna." Saying this, he showed everyone that he indeed wielded Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune, for he unsheathed it and showed it to everyone. Then he guarded it, but before covering the swords with his Cloak, Cloud noticed that yet another sword did Iramsy had, but from who it was, he would not know until later on, as you will.  
  
++Vincent++  
  
Screaming. Cursing. Hatred. Loathing. Pain. Loss. Emptiness. A huge void within himself. That was what he felt. That was what he always felt since he was trapped in the Ylnho. But he could not stop it, until some minutes ago, and since that he was finally free from all that, and he was glad. But soon, he heard more screaming, and he thought that he would start to feel all of that again, but they weren't the screams he had heard before of women and children, but of a single woman he had not heard to utter a word before. He decided to open his eyes to have a better look at what was happening.  
  
He saw a little group of people in front of him, and they were talking about things of another man. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were speaking about, he was only looking where he was, for he did not remembered a thing since that battle many ages ago.  
  
He then remembered it. The battle, the one thing that would decide his torturing and the one thing he had lost. Many had he suffered and many had he learned from his errors that he would not commit again in life, if he ever would be able to Live again in Gonêm. He then stood up and everyone went quiet, for they didn't expected him to be up by now, for he had been freed at the same time as Sephiroth, thus they all believed that he would get up at the same time or later on. He then asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Cloud was about to ask him if he did not remembered them from their journey to save the Planet, but he was soon cut short by Iramsy who started to talk to him in the head.  
  
"Nay, do not tell things he does not holds knowledge about. Just introduce thyself and then let me talk."  
  
Cloud nodded and he stepped forward and said. "My name is Cloud Strife. Pleased to meet ya." Then Tifa turned to look at him and he nodded, and she knew what that meant, that she had to do the same thing and introduce herself.  
  
"Hi! My name is Tifa Lockhart, but everyone just call me Tifa. Nice meeting you!"  
  
When Aeris was about to say Hi, they heard something behind Vincent, and they all saw that Sephiroth was getting up. They could see that he was lost, as if he had been hit by a giant boulder in the head, and he felt as dizzy as being given Loco Weeds to eat all day long. After some minutes of waiting for him to get better, Aradia came back to reunite with the little group just to tell them some news.  
  
"I have devised the Follower in the Darkness. She has been getting closer by each second that passes. We must hurry and leave now, for this is no longer a safe land to be wandering around." She then started to walk towards the North, heading to Usamën, but she was soon interrupted by Aeris.  
  
"Can't you just wait? I don't think he is feeling so well." She said while signaling Sephiroth. Aradia stopped walking, and she went towards where Sephiroth was and she placed a hand in his head and again the Light appeared, but this time it was an amendê like of Light, for it was a kind of energy that recovered thee instantly.  
  
Sephiroth was shocked. It all had stopped, he felt that dizziness no more and he looked up just to see as Aradia was walking towards Iramsy and standing besides him.  
  
Many were the questions that dwelled in everyone's minds. Who are these people? What am I doing here? How did I get here? How much time had passed since the battle? But now, Cloud did not waited for Iramsy to tell him to speak, but he asked immediately, for patience, is not a virtue everyone back then had.  
  
"Can you tell us what the hell is happening here?!" he mild yelled, for he knew from nature that thou must not raise thy voice to any of the Lëzdem.  
  
They all turned to look at Iramsy. They were waiting for an answer, but they were hoping he would say 'Yes' for they desired to know everything that has been going on of which they knew almost nothing about, except for some names that had been uttered before. Iramsy took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"You wish the truth." And he remained silent for a long time, for he was asking Aradia for advice, as he had done once in the Nirkara, but finally, she agreed and he finally said. "Very well, I shall give it to thee, but we must leave this place now, for it is not a safe land to wander." and he started to walk to the north, for that is where almost none of the Humans had a dream of, thus it was the safer land in the whole surface of Attem.  
  
Aradia followed instantly, and so did Sephiroth and Vincent, for they were the ones more confused in the little group. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris followed afterwards, for they knew each other and they knew that they were safe if they were together, but they didn't wanted to be left alone, for many dangers lurked behind them, as well as the Follower.  
  
Thus they all walked north, towards the coast of Usamën, for that is that is the name the Essanth gave to the Land of the North. They were heading there not only for the safety, but for finding more aid against their future fight with Midas.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Eön: the bow of Aradia.  
  
Eönevui(l): the arrow(s) of Aradia.  
  
Onostë: Emerald.  
  
Kimpalë: Sapphire.  
  
Amendê: Ruby.  
  
Fadamta: the Weapons.  
  
Balkëj: "City of Crystal." I hope you know which one is it.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Prexistence: Indeed :P And now its your turn to update! :D J/K!!! Of course you update very often, and continue like that! ;)  
  
Chibi Sephy: Another command fulfilled. I shall await thy orders, oh master. :P And thanks for saying that Midas is cool coz, well, he is! ;)  
  
Shadow And Light: LOL!!! I was only joking! But that did gave me more ideas though......... oh, and tell me your question!!!  
  
Water-ice: Hello!! :P hope you continue reviewing ;) and you also need to update your story!! :D  
  
=========================================================  
  
Don't have much to say, except that I'm writing other things too :P but you'll have to wait to see them! :) Bwahahahaha!! :P Don't worry, you'll know what those things are soon (hopefully :D) and now, im going to sleep, coz its 12 am and im still writing this!!!! *coughthankstoprexistencecough* but at least the chapter us up! :D YAY!!! ^_^  
  
Midas 


	9. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, nor do I own Aradia.  
  
"..." is speaking and '...' are thoughts  
  
I think this is the best chapter I've ever wrote! ^_^ yay!! Coz of many things, including the number of words (which passed the 10,000 O_O) and the way of speaking and such. So, hope you like it! :D and now read the story! :P  
  
Chapter 9: Truth  
  
--Southernmost part of Usamën--  
  
Iramsy was guiding them through the land. They passed Vou, for that river surrounded Ylnmën, and it was the same river in which Cloud entered before, for it divided into many more rivers that spread beside Ylnmën and Tïv. And they could pass it, for it was not as deep as the other rivers all around Attem. Greatest of all the rivers was Näd, which started in the northern coast of Usamën, Nedie, and went southward, passing Tïv and ending at the Southernmost Coast, Tidie. And Iramsy was glad that they didn't had to cross Näd, for its currents were strong and if thou enter it nowadays, thou shan't get out again, for in the Nirkara did it was beautiful and peaceful, but now, since Jomhä disappeared, everything in whole Attem has gone out of control, alongside with its people.  
  
These were Iramsy's memories. Ay, he was remembering when he came here ere, in the Nirkara, for only he could came over to Attem, for he was the first Yhiku ever created. He remembered when peace still lurked everywhere and hatred and loathing didn't ever existed, for the one that first started it all was Midas. Iramsy remembered also when he came to the shores of Usamën, Nedie, and they were once the most beautiful ones in both Attem and Gonêm, for they were the dream shores that everyone had, and that place was where almost all of the Humans ever dream of, dreaming that they were at a beautiful beach with the ones they loved the most, or just alone, trying to figure something out by themselves.  
  
They were reaching the coast now, and Aradia was glad that they had finally got away from Tïv, for they needed to keep away from that land, for Tïv is where almost all of the Second Essanth dwell, the servers of Midas. And in Usamën dwelled the Late Essanth, also called the Vacaltë, for they have rebelled against Midas and his servers since they first appeared, thus war is almost always seen in these lands and besides Ylnmën also, for that is where both Usamën and Tïv join. And Ylnmën was also a part of Tïv, thus they were not safe in that land, that is the why of their quick departure, otherwise, they would've just stayed there and talk.  
  
And hence on was where Usamën started, and both Aradia and Iramsy thought that they were finally safe, for this was now property from the Vacaltë. That's what they thought, that all of the Vacaltë still lurked here, how very wrong they were by thinking that, for something had happened that they did not saw coming.........  
  
Aradia sensed that something was not right here. She was right indeed, for she looked ahead and she did not saw Vacaÿah as she always did when she was nearing these lands, but instead of that she saw Fire, a great one that is. She then started to run faster and faster and faster until she reached the City and saw no one, for surely they had been or either killed or they had fled hence, fearing to be either killed or tortured by the Second Essanth, for they had already gone mad just by the fact of being servers of Midas, and even more by the capturing of Jomhä.  
  
--Vacaÿah--  
  
Houses fell. Trees burned to the ground. Crisping. Scorching. Burning. That was what was happening to all of the things that were at Vacaÿah. Smoke covered the entire City, until Aradia reached and as she is one of the Lëzdem, then nothing like that can touch her, for the power of a Lëzde is far greater that anything else thou can ever imagine. An aura encircled her that did not let the smoke to touch her and to probably contaminate her with its poison. She then started to look for any survivor, but she found none, for most of them were dead and had disappeared for the rest of the Eternity and some of the survivors, which were few, were hiding, but she did not knew that still, for they thought that danger had already passed and they had decided to stay there. Not yet, they weren't ready to go out yet, for they weren't sure if those people that just came were either allies or foes. You must not trust that easily in Attem, for danger lurks always around you; let that be a first lesson for you to know, now that thou will wander from now on around this World, and maybe, just maybe, to the other Worlds.  
  
Aradia then turned to see as Iramsy hurriedly came to join her and she could see panic in his eyes, for maybe they would loose against their fight with Midas now that all of the Vacaltë were dead or gone, surely far away now from that place, and they did not had the time or speed to follow them, for the Darkness could confuse them and they could get lost in Attem, something that was dangerous indeed, for many beasts lurked all around the World, even though if they had been defeated before, they would still once more get back into the surface to Live, for the Present Humans do have a great imagination. The Lëzdem exchanged quizzical looks, wondering who or what had possibly done this; so they spoke.  
  
"Not even in Nirkara had something like this happened." said Iramsy. "Nor have Midas tried to do something similar to this, for all he ever wanted to accomplish was to turn the Vacaltë to his side, not to kill them!"  
  
"Ay, but thou must remember that the Mijinh is much different to the Nirkara, and ideals and things do change, no matter by how little, but they do change. So, we must continue everything without aid from the Vacaltë, for surely had they been killed or the survivors have gone far away, deeper into the Darkness; place in which we cannot follow them. We have to fight, no matter what, even if we loose, for we must fight for Nersun; even if we die trying."  
  
"Nay. What we must fight is for Nerlïb, for if we do not fight now, then what will happen to Nersun? Now is what matters the most, not what Will Be." said Iramsy. Of course, these where 2 different point of views, and as they were different, they needed to be debated, but sometime later on. Then, Iramsy looked back at the rest of the group slowly approaching, for they had left them behind by their quick pace when they had seen the great Fire arising in the horizon. He then asked one more thing to Aradia, turning around to face her once again.  
  
"Do we tell them about Gaëmen?" he asked intently.  
  
"Nay; they must not know of what happened and of the reason of why it happened. They just think of it as an accident, an earthquake, and also that it was Letsumä fault, and that is how it must remain to them; as an earthquake that occurred just when they were at that exact place." She said without hesitation.  
  
"Very well then, that is how it shall remain, but if they discover it by other means, then there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Indeed." was all that responded Aradia, for the rest of the group were now besides them, and surely would they question them about what they were talking in that place. Then Iramsy spoke to all of them, in a high voice, and fair enough to convince the rest of the Vacaltë that they were not foes, but allies, for they had never heard a Lëzde nor an Yhiku speak before, thus they were convinced that they were here to help them, thus they went slowly out of their hiding places, while Iramsy spoke to Cloud and the rest of the group.  
  
"There is nothing left here, for everything has been destroyed and the Vacaltë have been assassinated. Thus, we have to keep moving towards Tidie, the coast of Usamën, and we shall remain there until it is the right time to continue in our journey. Thus I shall say to all thee, make haste!; for if we go thither, then we shall be even more protected than here, for I fear that the Second Essanth might return once more, looking for survivors, and that will not be good for us, for they outnumber us by many. So, let's continue our journey, for there is something we need to speak to you about." And he turned around just to see a Vacaltë nearing them to salute them. And his name I will not tell to thee, for we do not dare utter a dead Essanth's name that has died before. Bad luck some say that it brings to thee, but what I think is that its just customs of us that have appeared since the Nirkara. And do not think that he was dead when he talked to our little group, for he was alive when he spoke to them.  
  
But I can tell thee which were his looks, for that is still permitted nowadays, but I think that it will not be long until they take away that custom also. The Vacaltë was about 6'4", had short black hair and black beard, had brown eyes, and dark skin. He also had big muscles, was dressed in green pants and a brownish jacket. But what was more peculiar in this Essanth, was that he had a gun arm.........  
  
Cloud was astonished, and so were Aeris and Tifa, for they hadn't thought to see him in here. Barret. Cloud was about to ask him what he was doing there and how was it that he was there, but Iramsy stopped him by talking in his head.  
  
"Nay! He has not met you before, for he is a Late Essanth. A Vacaltë, that is. And he looks like your friend, for somebody dreamed of him, thus they created the Essanth in front of us. So do not speak to him yet, for I shall talk to him before, to see what is it that he wants to speak to us about." And Cloud was silent as he saw Iramsy walking towards 'Barret' and started to talk to him in another language foreign to the Yhiku, Essanth, and Human; for it was the language of the Vacaltë, and it was derived from the other 3 languages. But it was not foreign for a Lëzdem did understood, for they know Nerelde, so they spoke.  
  
"Nalilandeulin!" said 'Barret' to Iramsy.  
  
"Jiz lin mï." responded Iramsy.  
  
And they remained silent, looking into each other's eyes, to see if one of them flinched or did anything wrong, for if one did, then the other knew immediately that he was not to be trusted, and would not talk to him and avoid him. And this was a custom that was practiced in whole Attem and Irlëm, but not in Gonêm, for you can easily deceive there, and that custom has long been lost there; and it is called the Zamquë, the Truth Seeker, in the language of the Vacaltë, and it has many more names throughout Attem, but I shall only give you the most important one, the one that we will use on this journey. And of cours, we know that Iramsy But this time, both Iramsy and 'Barret' remained still, without even blinking, and when they saw that they were with trustful people, they started to talk. But they were talking at such a quick pace that I could not keep up to catch all of what they were saying, but some of the most important parts did I catch. They were talking of what had happened here before, of why where they hiding, if they had once fought with all of their might. Also, of who had done this, but to that question did 'Barret' not answered, for it was like the passing of a Shadow in the Darkness, for nobody saw who or what had done all of this in such a little time. So Iramsy said that they were leaving the City towards Nedie, for they needed to be in a place where they would not be disturbed, so 'Barret' understood of his speaking and he wished all of them good luck, for him and the rest of his people were leaving the City also, lest the Shadow might return once again and this time, to kill them all.  
  
"Kïlvass!" finally yelled 'Barret' before going out of eyesight, into the Never-ending Horizon, with the rest of the Vacaltë. Who knows where they were heading to, but surely to a safe place, and not on the open fields like here, in Vacaÿah. All were silent now. How was it that another 'Barret' was here with them, and then had left? Nay, it was not possible, the real Barret would have stayed with them and tried to help them, so they asked.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah, who the hell was him?" also said Cloud.  
  
"What is he doing here?" finally asked Aeris, but Iramsy would not answer to all of this, thus he screamed at them for their impatience.  
  
"Quiet!!!" he screamed with a mighty voice that sounded in all Usamën, for he had grown tired of their questions which would all be responded later on. That took them off-guard, for they hadn't expected him to shout so loudly, so they were silent, until he said.  
  
"Had not I told you before that Aradia and me would answer all of thy questions? Now, let us be gone from this land, now that there is time for us to be able to." And he started to walk hurriedly towards the north, Nedie. They all followed him hesitatingly, but this time Aradia stayed behind, for now she knew that the Shadow had been here before them, and she feared of the safety of everyone on the group. She waited until Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris went behind Iramsy, but she remained some more time, and she said to herself.  
  
'Why is she doing this? That was not necessary.' But then, she saw that they were some distance away from her, and she decided to start to follow them now, but before doing so, she looked back at the City and then turned around and started to run.  
  
--Nedie--  
  
The coast was in view now. And every time they got closer they saw Light. Aye, thou heard right, Light, but this was not a strong Light nor a dim light, like the one of the Ylnhoss, but an evening-type of Light, all Orange and Red, for it was an Eternal Evening, thus it was also called Nalindië, and it never became Dark, for Humans are indeed strong altogether, and together they made this beautiful sight for the eye to see. And whence did this Light came from? Nobody knew for sure, not even the Lëzdem, but theories exist that have been told among the Vacaltë, whom came here every time they could. Maybe there was Light because too much Humans ever dreamed about this place. Aye, maybe so, and this was the most accepted theory among them. Many more exist, ay, they do, but Time is running out for us, thus I shan't tell them all to thee.  
  
Iramsy stopped walking when he reached the shore. He waited until the rest of the group came up to him, and surrounded him. And until they were all there together, he would start to speak, but he noticed that Aradia was nowhere to be seen, for she had been left behind long time ago. But at last did he saw her far away, coming out of the Darkness, and approaching them but slowly, for she was still thinking about the Shadow, thus she did not wanted to join them yet, but she would soon. Iramsy then started to talk to them, for Aradia knew Nerelde and she did not need an explanation.  
  
"What is it that thou desire to know first?" he asked them, as he slowly turned to look at the Horizon, looking for peaceful memories of the Nirkara, which they did not existed anymore, for they all went with the using of Holy, in the Nirkara, altogether with the Light from Attem. Then, there was silence, for they did not knew of what to ask, for Iramsy had caught them all off-guard with this question of his. But then, Sephiroth was the first one to speak, and he said.  
  
"Who are you? What is this place? What has really happened throughout all these years? What the hell happened to me, that I just felt as if I was on a void place?" impatient, was he, but he soon slowed down, for questions ran thin in his head, thus he went silent and Iramsy responded to him.  
  
"Both the Essanth and the Yhiku call me Iramsy, the Man of Light, but it all started with the Yhiku, for when I used Holy, I died, but my body did, not my soul, thus I just looked one last time at Gonêm before leaving it forever, but when I did, the Yhiku saw my face up on the Sky, and named me like that, for they saw me when the Blinding Light was at work. Now with the second question, this place is called Attem, the Dark World, or the World of the Dreams also. The Essanth dwell here, for they cannot leave it, unless they are or a First or a Second, for they are the strongest ones of all. Darkness rules here, for Holy took all of the Light it once endured here, and it used it to stop Meteor from falling from the Sky. But this World is bound to the life of the First World, for Life flows through the dreams towards here, and as all the time there is more than someone sleeping, then it will never die. But if Meteor falls, then the Humans will die and also will this World and the Essanth also. You were captured, Sephiroth, in an Ylnho. And those orbs are damned, some say, for nobody can unmade them nor can they free the Gatiok inside of them, the Damned Souls, for it needs the blood of it was used to capture that soul, and as Midas is the only one that uses them, and as no one is able to touch him without being killed or captured, then it has been impossible to the Late Essanth, the Vacaltë, to free them." Then there was a long pause, for Iramsy had answered the questions that had been given to him. But then, at last did Vincent spoke.  
  
"Who was that man, whom I fought before he captured me? And why, do you use Cloaks?" he said this while signalling Iramsy, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aeris, who were wearing Grey and White Cloaks. "Why am I not wearing one, as you do?" Aeris and Tifa both looked at Cloud, as though as they hadn't ever seen him wearing the Cloak and Iramsy responded.  
  
"The man you fought before is called Praya, and he is called Vacaltë among the Vacaltë themselves, for he has been traitorous to them. He joined Midas in his fight against the Humans ever since he was created. But lest he might get challenged by someone and get killed, he wears a Grey Cloak, that which only the First Humans and Second Essanth use. But thou must not get tricked by that, for it is only used as a disguise for him to be safe, he uses it only to create fear. But now, thanks for him wearing that Cloak, it has made him even stronger than how he was before, and even more difficult to defeat, for a Vacaltë is mortal, but now, he has got stronger and more resistant to wounds. And now that I mentioned the Cloaks, I shall tell thee which ones everyone uses. The Yhiku wear White ones, as thou can see," he said while signalling Aeris and himself. "The First Essanth wear Black ones, and the only one I've ever seen wearing one since the Nirkara is Midas, for he is the last one left alive from them, for Holy killed almost all of them, almost I said, for just some time ago did I saw another one." And he glanced Cloud, telling him that it was true, that it was indeed a First Essanth whom he had spoken before, and he told him this only with the look on his face. He then continued, "The Second Essanth wear Grey ones, and so do the First Humans do, as you can see with Praya and these two, in front of you." Of course that he meant Cloud and Sephiroth, and Vincent knew this, but then, Iramsy had to finish. "And the last ones are the Present Humans and the Vacaltë. They are the weakest ones of all, for they are not immortal as are the other ones. And they aren't as strong also. Many they are, that is the why of their weaknesses, but that is the why also of their dominion they have over both Gonêm and Attem. The Present Humans ruling Gonêm and the Vacaltë expanding even more throughout Attem. Now is it clear now, what was once a doubt?" and Vincent nodded, for his questions were now answered, but still, many more had the rest of the group, which we shall hear in a few moments.  
  
Now it was someone else's turn to ask something. Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa were looking at each other, asking not with words, but with movements and gestures of their bodies, to see who would go next in asking something that troubled their minds. But then, Tifa decided to ask first, by saying.  
  
"Who is Midas? I saw him in one of my dreams, but that's as far as I go remembering him."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I fought him once back in a black roomy place, but then I ran because someone told me to." also said Cloud.  
  
Iramsy had waited for this question to be asked, for this one lead back until the Nirkara, when the Yhiku were born and also the Essanth. But then he heard the last statement that Cloud said, and he wondered who could've been that had warned him from the danger, but decided to ask that until later on.  
  
"Midas.........is probably the worst that has ever happened to Nerâle. He is a First Essanth, created by none other than me, and I regret going to sleep that fateful day. I remember it so clearly, how I dreamed of someone rebelling. How stupid of me to do that, especially at that time. After that night, problems arose among the Yhiku, and nobody knew the reason of that, until I woke up and to escape all those wars and problems. But as I was nearing the Gate, I heard voices coming from outside, and I eavesdropped them, but I couldn't hear clearly, thus I opened slightly the Gate, and I was able to see him, standing in front of the Gate, giving out orders to his servants and entering other Gates, and then I instantly knew what was happening. So I went back to Gonêm to warn the rest of the Yhiku but they didn't listen to me, thus I went to seek for Aradia, whom we hadn't heard of since the incident at Gaëmen. And I looked for her for days and days until she found me, for she was also looking for my help, and she told me that a great peril was indeed going to appear soon in the Sky. I did not know of what she was speaking, and I asked, but she did not said anything more about it, but instead said to me how to make nehob by creating Nehoss. I was amazed when she showed me one of them, and I immediately decided to help. But the how to create them, I wont tell to you, for that information only do the Lëzdem know, and it would be of great peril if we tell you. And it is not that we do not trust you, but someone else could hear or learn how to create them, and once again another peril could appear. Then I created Holy, and waited, and there it appeared in the Sky, Meteor, and it started to fall at such a quick pace, for it was its master the one that casted it, thus it came down quicker. But I was ready, and I prayed for Holy, but Aradia had warned me before that I had to die in order to be able to use it, thus I died, and that is when the Yhiku saw my face high in the Sky, looking at them deep into their souls and calming them down. But before doing all that, I had to die, and I appeared at the Silamne, and there, I ran, for I knew that if I stayed there, then I would disappear, for Holy used indeed a great strength that would shake the All. So I entered Arattë, but before doing so, I saw that there were orbs all around it, and I knew instantly what was it that was inside them. Souls. Aye to that, but it was too late, and I could do nothing for them, so I left them there, and they were destroyed, and the souls inside them also, but by doing so, Irlëm was created, and now every time an Yhiku dies, his soul goes over to Irlëm, and not remains in Gonêm, in the Onosselä. And I was relieved, thining that Midas was destroyed by Holy, but how wrong was I of thinking that. He survived somehow, and now he is trying to do the same he once did in the Nirkara. He is trying to cast Meteor and to kill every single Human living there, so that the Two Worlds would crumble, and by doing so, Gaëath would get weak and he could enter it, and he alone could kill all of the Yhiku once more, for they are no longer immortal, for they have already died once and they would disappear for the rest of the Eternity. That is what I want to stop, and that is the why of me asking for your help. Not even do the Vacaltë have the enough strength to stop him, even though they are many more than his servants. Many they are throughout Attem, but many names do they have also. The ones thou saw are the Vacaltë, and they have rebelled against Midas since he once came to talk to them, trying to make them to turn on his side. But his plan didn't worked, so he has fought with them ever since. But now, we've seen that the City has been destroyed, and also the majority of the Vacaltë have been murdered also. By whom, that I will never know for sure." And he glanced at Aradia, who now was with them, and she knew what he meant. He meant that he will never know, for surely Aradia would lie to him if he asked. So he kept silent, and waited for the next question.  
  
This time, Cloud did not hesitated, for he wanted to know something that had started to disturb his mind a long time ago. Aeris. Why was she here? He thought that he had died, and surely had she gone over to the Promised Land, but nay, she was here with them. How was that possible? He would soon know.  
  
"I want to know something else."  
  
"What is it?" asked Iramsy.  
  
"How is it possible that Aeris is here with us? Wasn't she killed?"  
  
"Yes, she was killed. And the reason of why she is here with us, only can she answer that." He said, for he had not been there when all of that had happened. They all turned to look at Aeris, who looked very puzzled, for she did not remembered a thing from before, she only remembered Darkness, and she had thought that that was the way of how being dead felt like. So she said.  
  
"Em......... sorry to disappoint you, but I don't remember a thing. Just all darkening and then........." but she was trailed off, for she did not wished to give all the details that had happened inside the Ylnho, but that was alright, Iramsy did understood, but Cloud did not, and he wanted to know.  
  
"What, what happened Aeris?" she remained silent. "Aeris." Silence. "Are you ok?" he asked. But then, Iramsy interrupted.  
  
"Speak no more to her and even less question her." He said with almost fury on his eyes, for who would not protect his daughter from any harm? "She already told thee that she does not remember. Isn't it clear enough for you?!" and now, Cloud was astounded that Iramsy was almost yelling at him, for he had almost always been calm and peaceful. And he was like this overprotective, for he had not seen his daughter since the Nirkara, before he even used Holy. But then, Aradia intervened.  
  
"Silence, Iramsy. Have not thou heard that he was only preoccupied for her? From what I can see and hear, thou are too exalted to speak, thus I shall continue talking to them. Why don't thou go to walk around Nalindië, to see if you find the Follower?" and he went, for he was wise indeed, and he did not wanted to get more angrier than how he was right now. So, they all saw as he went far away, and Aradia then came up to them and took Iramsÿ post.  
  
"Well, then. Are you going to continue with thy questions, or shall we continue over to Dalale? For that is our next destination from here."  
  
Cloud then remembered that he had seen that Iramsy had another sword hidden, but he had not yet revealed to whom it belonged to. But he could not ask Aradia, for surely she did not knew of that, since it was Iramsy and not her. So he remained silent, and Tifa decided to ask something else.  
  
"What happened to Zack?" but then, Cloud said.  
  
"He was killed. He was killed while he tried to protect me, on the outskirts of Midgar." And they were all silent, especially Aeris, for now she knew what had really happened to her lost boyfriend. But then, Aradia said.  
  
"That is .........not true."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Cloud. "I remembered later on. He was killed; I remember seeing that with my own eyes!"  
  
"Indeed, I shall say, for the eyes do not lie. But they can be easily fooled and deceived."  
  
They did not comprehended what she meant, and how could they? For they were none of them were aware of what had really happened at the time. Then, Aradia decided to continue.  
  
"It is true that he was shot. Aye to that! But he was not killed then.........he was still alive, and you, Doëmn, were on the verge of Death itself! And I could not let thee to get killed, so I used the only remaining power left around that place, which was Dry, for the Present Humans had used all of the Onosselä from miles around. That Present Human had indeed a great strength inside him, just enough to make you able to walk until you reached that dreadful city in which I did not entered at the time, otherwise the energy inside me would of have been taken and used as Light. But something else passed to you than just his energy as I transferred it to him to you." She said that last thing slowly, for them to acknowledge of what was that she was speaking of.  
  
"His memories." said Cloud, whom had understood perfectly and now had the answer to his enigma. Tifa and Aeris both understood perfectly of what was what she meant, but not Vincent or Sephiroth. And Sephiroth recognized the name Zack immediately, and heard of what had happened to him, and said.  
  
"What did you do to him?" he said with a cold voice, while crossing his arms, for he did not want to sound so worried all of a sudden. Aradia answered.  
  
"Do not worry, for I made a Chocobo to take him over to the city and there, he was safe. But when Meteor appeared, I knew almost immediately that everyone in the city were in danger, so I went in there as fast as I could and took him outside, into the Fields. But I sensed that that was not a safe place also, so I took him over to Gaëmen, and there, he was taken care by the doctor from there and nurse. So I left, knowing that he was safe, and I remember later on, that I watched as Meteor slowly came down into the city, and destroyed it completely, but I saw as the Blinding Light came at work, and as the Onosselä came to aid it. And I was glad, for I knew that we would not loose, and I left Gonêm for many a time, until Midas came once again, to try to disturb Peace once more. And I remember that I returned to Gonêm and I saw that the Present Human was nowhere to be seen in Gaëmen, so I asked the doctor and he said to me that he had left a long time ago, but I could not sense him on the surface anymore, for his energy had passed on to thee, Doëmn, so I could only sense him where you were, and I knew that it was you and not him. Alas! What a great loss, for his strength would be of great use right now, since we are few now that Vacaÿah was destroyed and so the Vacaltë. But I am not afraid, for many more allies do we have throughout Attem, and I know for sure that we will not loose this battle."  
  
"So do I." said a voice behind them. And it was Iramsy, whom had finally returned from his little trip, but he had not gone to the end of the coast, or he would have not returned yet. Nay, he had only gone some distance away, and then he returned, for now he was calmed and he desired to speak to them again. Then, Cloud said.  
  
"You have another sword, Iramsy, I have seen it. To whom does it belong to?" he asked, for indeed was he interested to know that. Iramsy was shocked, for how could have Cloud been so fast to see the sword under his White Cloak? He then decided to show them the sword, so he unsheathed it, and took it out. It was indeed big, and sharp also. It was one of the Nirelorë, the First Swords, and they were the most powerful weapons in the All, for who had forged them, that we will never know. And it is said that the one who posses these two Swords will unleash an unimaginable power, capable of even destroying the Nerâle. And they were all amazed by its beauty, for it also had a thin line running from the hilt to the tip of the sword, made of amendê, and also the entire hilt was made of onostë and balë. But not any kind of bale or onostë, but of the first ones, that appeared in the Nirkara, and they do not exist any more now, only in this sword and in the other Nirelorë, for there are only two of them in the All.  
  
"Mëarck it is called throughout Attem, for stories are told about this sword, things that were made with it, wonderful and amazing things that is. None can wield it, not even can I do, for if you look carefully, I can barely even lift it from the ground. Only can its true master do that, and I shall give it to him later on."  
  
"Aye to that!" said Aradia, for she did not wish to reveal yet who he was. Maybe it was Vincent. Aye, he could be......... but also it could be Sephiroth, or Cloud, or even Aeris. But why should I delay you with questions that will lead you to even more questions? Let us continue with the story.  
  
Then Iramsy remembered that he had the Masamune from Sephiroth, and he could now give it to him, for he was awake now and they were out of danger also. So he sheathed Mëarck once again and walked forward towards Sephiroth and out he took the Masamune and handed it to him. Sephiroth hesitated to take it, for what if it was only a trap from these people around him? But then, he decided to take it, and Iramsy was glad indeed that they were progressing with the trustfulness among them. And now, Sephiroth was relieved that he at least had something to protect himself with, and also because he had not grabbed his sword in a long time. He decided to unsheathe it and swing it a few times, only to hear the sound it made when it passed cutting the air. He loved to hear that, for it made him remember when he would be fighting against enemies, long before he was captured. It also made helped him to relax a little bit, at least a little but it was something. Up and down. Left to right. He then decided to guard it again and put it on his side and now he was even more interested on what was happening all around him. He did not knew that almost 200 miles eastward was the great river Näd. Neither did he knew that 100 miles westward were the great mountains, Mïn, and that the greatest one of all was called Mï, the Head of the Earth, for it went high into the skies, higher than the rest of the other mountains. And if Mï was the head, then Mïn was its body. Nay, he did not knew all of this. But what he did knew was that something ahead of them, on the Horizon, was coming towards them. He decided to ignore it, thinking that it was probably just a bird, but he saw that it was getting bigger by the second, and was approaching them at a remarkable speed. He then decided to inform the rest of the group, but he did so just when Cloud was asking something else.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you. Why do you call me Doëmn?" he finally asked.  
  
And this is just when Sephiroth interrupted them, not giving the chance to Iramsy to answer Cloud. And he said.  
  
"Something is coming towards us." He said while signalling into the Horizon.  
  
"Aye to that." Said Aradia, whom already had seen the figure long before Sephiroth, but decided to stay quiet, for maybe the figure would just go away or even pass them by without even noticing them. But nay, that would not happen, she sensed. Sensed, that is, not knew. Then, Iramsy thought of something and told them his worries.  
  
"Could it be one of the Fadamta?" there was silence after he said this, for in deep thought was Aradia, and the rest, who were trying to figure out what was a Fadamta, but they would soon know, when they would see it more closely.  
  
"It could be." said simply Aradia. But then, she decided to take out Eön just to be prepared, and also, an Eönevui. The others, like Cloud, Iramsy, and Sephiroth, took out their swords and got ready for the upcoming battle. Aeris had not a weapon, but did she have magic, a very strong magic that is that only can the Yhiku use. And Tifa had her gloves, but if it was indeed a Fadamta then she would need something stronger to attack it. But Vincent was nowhere near Fear, for it affects only those who already know of it, and also those who are not brave enough to confront it. And he got out a pistol, but nay, it was not Death Penalty, for when he had been captured, he had another one at that time, and it was the Quicksilver. And this pistol was one of the most powerful ones in Gonêm among the Past Humans, for they do not longer exist but they were also named back then Present Humans, for it will always be Present, even in the Future, where we will still call them Present Humans, that is, if one of them survives of what will come to pass.........  
  
They all saw as the figure started to go up and down, and then it suddenly went up and spread its wings and a shadow did it created, blocking them the Light, and that was not good. So then, Aradia decided to shoot the Eönevui to it, and she hit the wing of the creature, which howled in pain, for the Eönevuil do not have that name for nothing. Its name means "Dividing Arrow from Eön" and did it divide things, for it passed through them, no matter how hard their scales were or their skin or even their defence were. But the Fadamta saw this coming, and moved just in time, but it did hit it on the wing. And who would not want revenge from someone that did something bad to you? Everyone wants revenge, no matter by how little, they do want revenge. So it came soaring down to them, and now could we see that it was Letsumä, and its rage was terrible. And someone in Gonêm was having a nightmare of it attacking again. That was Iramsy's deduction. And he was right, for we go back into Gonêm to see who was the responsible of this.  
  
--Gonêm, North Corel--  
  
Yuffie hath been in the little town not long ago. She was exhausted from the long trip and decided to go to the hotel to rest some. She was dreaming when she fought with Letsumä many times, along with the rest of AVALANCHE. And she dreamed that it revived and attacked everyone once again. That, of course, would not happen in Gonêm right now, but it was indeed happening in Attem, and she was afraid, for it was a nightmare and she did not had the power to control or to stop nightmares or even dreams. But by dreaming she gave Life to Attem and also did she created another being in there, which was good and bad also. So, they could not do a thing to stop her from dreaming that, only could they fight the Fadamta and defeat it and stop her nightmare.  
  
--Attem, Nalindië--  
  
But as I said before, she dreamed of her being with AVALANCHE, and the place where they were was in Mideel, where both Cloud and Tifa were inside the hospital, thus she did not had a dream about them fighting Letsumä. And as Nedie was the place where the Vacaltë appeared, or were born, they all appeared there, Yuffie, Cid, and Red XIII, for Barret hath not fought with them at the time, nor had Cait Sith. They all appeared from a Light, a strong one that is, and they fell to the ground, and our little group was shocked indeed, for they have never behold something like this before, except of course, Aradia and Iramsy, whom knew Nerelde. So they all ducked, for Letsumä came soaring upon them, and it went up once again, and the Lëzdem used of this time to go to the newly born Vacaltë and helped them up. Then Letsumä came down once more, but this time, Sephiroth was ready and when it passed upon them, trying to attack them, he ducked and cut it, with a swift movement of the sword. It howled in pain indeed, and was furious now, so it went up into the Air, and started to prepare to attack with its Beam. It started to charge and out came a Blue Beam coming towards them, but Aeris was prepared for this, and she casted a powerful barrier, called Xaeqüm, and not only did it stopped the Beam, but it reflected it, making it to go Up once more, and it hit Letsumä, but did not do so much damage for it was its own Beam. And now, the Newly Born Vacaltë were aware of what was happening and decided to help our little group, and 'Yuffie' threw her weapon at it, but he evaded it, and came towards them and attacked her, but it did not killed her, for she was strong indeed, and survived the attack.  
  
Now, the Fadamta landed on the ground to be able to attack them all, without being missing so much. And then, Iramsy came soaring towards it and with one attack, he almost killed it, for Balor was indeed one of the greatest swords in the All. But it did not perished, thus Cloud came with Ultima Weapon on both hands, and attacked it, and killed it. Everyone was calmed, for the peril was away, but then they heard some noises all around them, and out came the other 4 Fadamta! There was Onostë, Kimpalë, Octë, and Amendê. Nightmares were what Yuffie was having. And this was not the right moment to be having them, but to be dreaming of fair things. But that cannot be changed, so they had to fight the Fadamta, all at the same time, if necessary.  
  
And all of them used their Beam at the same time, trying to kill their enemies, and this force could not be stopped by Xaeqüm, or by any other Ancient Magic. And down came the Four Beams, and it seemed like the End, for the destruction all around them was great indeed. And I said all around them, for it did not touch them. They were being protected by the power of the two Lëzdem, who were planning what to do next, which Fadamta to destroy afterwards. So they decided, that both Onostë and Amendê were the most powerful ones, thus they had to wait, and they would first destroy Octë and Kimpalë, otherwise they would just get on their way and slow them down.  
  
This was all decided in about a second on the Mind of the Lëzdem, and what was decided was that Iramsy would destroy Kimpalë and Aradia would destroy Octë. And just a second passed after the explosion from the Beams ceased, when the Lëzdem jumped high in the Air, and they started to attack the two Fadamta, Kimpalë and Octë. Iramsy started to attack Kimpalë at the chest and head, and Aradia shoot many Eönevuil at Octë at the head and arms. And when the Fadamta started to charge to use their Beams, the Lëzdem would start to attack even more rapidly, and in a matter of minutes the two Fadamta were destroyed and they Disappeared, for you do it only once if you are killed in Attem or in the Silamne. And now the only ones left were Onostë and Amendê, and this time, they would all need to fight together, that is what they all thought.  
  
Now, Onostë charged and fired its Beam at Red XIII. He could not dodge it, for it took him off guard, and that error cost him greatly. His injuries were great and he was now very weak indeed. He could barely stand, but as Yuffie was still dreaming and was connected with them all, she gave life to them, making him to recover but slowly. Meanwhile, Amendê was attacking Sephiroth. It threw its tentacles deep on the ground, and they came out behind Sephiroth. But he used of this opportunity and started to attack the body, and not the tentacles, for he wanted to kill him, not the tentacles. And he thrust his weapon many times on Amendê's body, piercing and cutting and wounding it greatly, but it was not yet time for it to be destroyed. Soon, but not yet, for great was the will of a Fadamta to continue living and to continue fighting its enemies, and that very will made it almost impossible to destroy one. Almost, that is. And it drew its tentacles out of the ground and retreated until it was besides Onostë and there, it rested to regain some strength that was now lost.  
  
And now, it was the time for our group to start attacking and stop defending themselves. And Cloud came running towards Onostë, and he started to attack it by using Omnislash indeed, for that was what Yuffie was dreaming about, and that was what had to happen in Attem, even if you liked it or not. And he swung his sword many times, hitting Onostë in the body, legs, and arms, and it was a great damage, and Cloud stopped and came to the ground once more. But now, Onostë used its Onostënne, making each one to regain life, and all of the Onostënne started to attack each member of our group, each giving a great damage to both life and magic. But as the Fadamta are wise indeed, the ones that attacked the magic attacked Aeris the most, for it had seen that she had a great magic inside her, thus attacking her more than the rest of the group. But then, the attacks ceased, the little Beams being fired no more, and leaving a greatly exhausted group.  
  
And now, Amendê had regained a great part of its strength, and decided to attack them while they were weak. And it went with Aradia, and it lifted its leg high in the Air, and tried to step on her on an attempt to finish her off. But she evaded the attack, taking a step away from where the leg would land, and she took out an Eönevuil and shot it at its other leg, making Amendê to scream in pain and to fall. She then went to its head and shot a last Eönevuil at its head, which made it to perish instantly, Disappearing for all the Eternity. Now, there was only one Fadamta left for them to finish off, and it would be much simpler for them to destroy, for there were no other left to help or to try and stop them.  
  
And Fear laughed at it and was glad, for now did he had a hold on the Fadamta. And that was a good thing, but bad for the Fadamta also. But it would not falter, it would continue on attacking its enemies, until dead or until they died, which would be better for Onostë. And it jumped high in the Air, and landed on top of Tifa, making a lot of damage on her, but as souls are indeed immortal, she did not died, otherwise she would have now Disappeared, just like the Fadamta have all of this time. And now, Vincent shot many bullets at Onostë, but it was still not enough. Thus, both Sephiroth and Cloud went to attack it with their swords, cutting everywhere. Gashes. Blood. And yet, it was not enough. Then, Aeris decided to try on another magic, and she used Jollav, the Killer Spell. But she could not use it, for the Onostënne had left her with no magic at all, thus she could not do a thing, just watch. And Yuffie, as it was her dream, attacked with her Shuriken, for that was the weapon she dreamed to have at that time. And it hit Onostë square on the head, and at last did it was defeated! And blood appeared from the gash, and the blood disappeared and now did Onostë also Disappeared, leaving everyone glad that their enemies had finally perished.  
  
Now everyone guarded their weapons, and looked at each other. The ones that were most confused here were Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Sephiroth, and Vincent, all of whom had no idea of what had just happened, for they had just beheld the born of the Vacaltë, thing that was rarely seen in Attem. But the Newly Born Vacaltë were not confused on who these people were, for Yuffie was still dreaming, and they came from her, and they knew of everything she knew. And the Lëzdem knew of this, that Yuffie was still connected with Attem, and they used of this and talked to the Vacaltë and they said.  
  
"Yuffie," said Aradia, "can you hear us?"  
  
And they talked to her, and not to the Vacaltë, for there were things left undone in Gonêm that needed to be settled down. And she did heard them, but could not answer, and the Lëzdem continued speaking.  
  
"Do not try to speak to us, for thou are not able to." Said Iramsy. "And thou might be asking to yourself, who are these people? And we shall say that we are the Lëzdem, and we just want to ask you a favour." And she did not accepted, but also she did not denied the request, for she wanted to know what was what they wanted her to do. Then, Aradia spoke to her, but to her soul, to not let anyone else hear about this, for special requests were what the Lëzdem wanted her to do. And she talked for a long time with her, for now, Yuffie could answer her and ask her whatever she wanted to know. And Aradia patiently explained the situation, and what was really happening all this time. And it is not necessary for me to repeat it to thee, for thou already know what happened before. So, Yuffie agreed with her, and Aradia thanked her, and she was glad, for what Yuffie would do would make things safer there in Gonêm, and that would also help them all in what they were going to do some time ahead. And now, as Yuffie knew of the Lëzdem and of everyone else, the Vacaltë knew also, and they acted as normally as they could, and Yuffie woke up in Gonêm, and they continued normally, for a Vacaltë remains as how you leave him. And now, it was time for them to depart Nalindië, so Aradia spoke.  
  
"We must leave these lands, for we need to find someone else to aid us on our future fight with Midas. We have to go northwards, and there, take a boat that shall take us to Dalamën, the Land of Crystals. But if we find not more aid there, then we have to continue looking for it throughout the whole World, for if we go alone, I fear that we might loose and the All shall be lost in a Darkness so great that not even the Light shall be able to help it." And they all nodded, for they understood of what could happen if they faltered on their quest. So they started walking northwards, and they were heading to Lusäm, the Peninsula of Usamën, and there, there were boats indeed, for Late Essanth dwelled there and could lend them a boat for them to be able to cross the sea, and for them to be able to reach Dalämen.  
  
--At the Silamne—  
  
Midas stood there, lying on the floor of the Silamne, waiting for all of his servants to come to him. And almost all of them already did, but a great part still had not come to his side. And he wondered the reason to that, for they were all supposed to come at the same time, but they didn't. They had got separated, was what he thought at first, but then, he grew worried that someone had interfered with them and probably defeated them. But they could not be destroyed, he thought, for they were immortal and could not Disappear. And he was angry indeed, for he did not knew of what had happened to the rest of his servants, and that was a bad thing indeed. So, he sent some of them to Attem once more, to find out what had happened to the remaining servants. But he had sent them long ago, and they still had not returned, and that only made him to grow in anger. And he got up, and went to walk around, to release tensions and to think more clearly. And that's when he felt that the Ylnhoss had been deactivated and where no longer in use, for a Creator was always in close touch with its Creation. And he said to all of his servants, loudly for all of them to be able to hear.  
  
"Be prepared, for more visits than expected shall come to pay a little visit to us."  
  
===========================================================  
  
I have to make some quick notes for everyone:  
  
-In the 3 languages that we have so far,(Essanth, Yhiku, and Vacaltë) the 'j' is said as 'dg', as in Fajï, it is said Fad-gee. So now every time you see a 'j', pronounce it as 'dg'.  
  
-Also, some of the vowels are doubled every time you see an '' on top of them, as in ü, double it. For example, Soüla is said Suu-lah.  
  
-On the names of mountains, rivers, and such of Attem, that is a different thing, but we shall learn about it on the next chapter, or in other chapters.  
  
-Also, the 'X' sounds like sh, as in Xaeqüm, it is Shaekuum :P Glad to clear that up and I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
===========================================================  
  
Letsumä: Ultima Weapon.  
  
Mijinh: "Now"; the Present.  
  
Nerelde: "All that Was"; the Past.  
  
Nerlïb: "All that Is".  
  
Nersun: "All that Will Be"; the Future.  
  
Nerâle: "All the Things"; the All.  
  
Nirkara: "the First Days"; the Beginning.  
  
Onostënne: You know which they are, don't you? ;)  
  
===========================================================  
  
Prexistence: that line, I did not like it at all!! Rather disturbing *shudders* anyway, hope you liked this chapter and continue reviewing ;)  
  
Clorith: oh, that was sad. :*( I don't like the pairings coz of that! And I don't think ill put one in this story, except of course if somebody else tells me to or if I feel like. :P Anyway, continue reviewing and updating your story! ;)  
  
Chibi Sephy: Aye, oh great master! :P Glad to know that you liked this chapter, and don't worry, nothing's going to happen to Sephy ;) (For now at least :D)  
  
Shadow And Light: Good question! What I do is that I don't work on the languages for only a day!! I've been working on them for a very, very long time :P The languages are there, but I decide to use them every now an then. Oh, and the pairings, like I said to Clorith, I really don't like writing them, but if you want to, I can put in some (but they'll suck coz I suck at writing pairings and love and such -_-; ) so the decision is up to thee :P (and everyone else, of course).  
  
===========================================================  
  
hm...... the things I'm going to do are still undone, for I'm preparing them to be perfect :P or at least, the best that I can do -_- also, I'm trying to make a site of this fic, but as I said, I'm trying! Anyway, I'm going to tell you latter what the things that I'm doing are and see you soon! ;)  
  
Midas 


End file.
